Trigun: Of Angels and Demons: Dogs of Chaos
by Illuminatus-Shadow
Summary: Episode 1 from Of Angels and Demons, a running RP created in story format. This picks up right after the events that ended the anime series. The girls and Vash, while dealing with a beaten Knives, learn there are far worse things on the p


"Dogs of Chaos"

Tense minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days as Vash the Stampede limped across the desert, stopping only to re-shift the weight of both his injured brother and the Cross Punisher or to check Knives' wounds. Suns set and moons rose in the sky half a dozen times since he left town, setting out to end this fight once and for all. Yet, nothing had been resolved. All that changed is they both knew how deep their hatred for one another ran, and had the wounds to show it.

Vash lets out a breath of relief as he stops on the shaded side of a dune, lowering his cargo to the sand before sitting on a rock. He was sore and achy, but finally town had come into sight and was only a few minutes away. Wiping beads of sweat off his forehead, he takes a sip of water and casts a glance down at Knives. He wasn't sure if the plant had woken at all since their apocalyptic fight, and at the moment didn't care. Things would never be the same between them, and he thought their next meeting truly would end in one or both of their deaths. The thought made him sorrowful, and wished for the days of over a century past when they were happy. Innocent, before they knew of what terrific pains life held.

Vash had given in to never knowing that happiness again, and grunted as he got up to heft the Punisher and Knives back up on his shoulders. He continues trudging through sand and rock, heading for the welcoming outskirts of town. He only hoped the insurance girls were still there, and hadn't left on a mission to find him.

Meryl walks through the street with Milly by her side, taking a break from their volunteer duties. It had nearly been a week since Vash had left, and she was wondering if he was truly coming back this time. Maybe he decided to disappear again, like the years after Augusta, and if he did what would she do? She chastises herself for letting Vash go again without talking to him, doubting she'd ever have the opportunity.

Milly pauses, spotting a figure on the outskirts of town, while Meryl kept walking. The tall woman squints her eyes, noting with disappointment the lack of red until she sees the man's features. She locks her gaze on him, reaching out to grab her companion only to find empty space. Looking around, she chases Meryl down and diverts her gaze. "Meryl! Look!"

Meryl glances over only to placate her friend, still lost in her own thoughts, but her eyes widen in recognition as the stranger came ever closer. "Va...Vash? Is it really him?" The short girl doesn't wait for a response, first walking over with hastened steps then outright running to the man. "Vash!"

Vash lifts his gaze to see a short woman dressed in white running toward him, and feels a wave of relief chase away what few traces of fatigue crept up on him. He stumbles, trying to move faster, and sets the weapon and Knives down before walking ahead to meet the girls. He was glad they didn't leave. It would have been a chore to track them down again! "Meryl..."

Meryl stops short of him, looking him over eagerly. The outlaw did seem pretty banged up, but he was walking and talking, at least. "Vash...it's good to see you again." Her eyes drift to the body a few feet away, and felt her skin become clammy and pale. "Vash...that's not..."

Vash follows Meryl's gaze to the slumped over form of his brother, and nods. "Knives. If I left him there he would have died."

Meryl frowns at the man, her mind twisting with the repercussions of this simple action. "Are you sure about this? He could kill us all."

Milly lets the two have their moment, even if they were talking about the unconscious man. She quietly picks up the cross weapon, looking over it solemnly as she fingers the sand-beaten cloth that covered it. She wondered if Wolfwood was truly happy where he was now, and longed to join him. She breaks out of her thoughts, disturbed by what she was considering in her loneliness. "Are you alright, Mr. Vash?"

Vash was about to retort that he did not survive his brother's murderous intentions just to have him kill them all in their sleep when Milly breaks his concentration. "Hmm? Oh, yes. I hope you two didn't worry too much."

"It's ok. All that matters is that you're back." Milly forces a smile, hefting the cross over her shoulder. "You are staying this time, right?"

Meryl sighs, still uncertain about having Knives around, but resolved to mention it later in private. She had no idea why Vash would even think of bringing him back.

Vash nods, following Milly's example and picking up Knives with measured care. He wasn't going to worry about Meryl's opinion or sense of unease. Not now. "Yea, I'll stay. If you girls wanna to go to the next town, it's okay. I can meet you there once... once I deal with _him_." The outlaw took sight of his unconscious brother before heading into a nearby hotel, knowing the most difficult part of their fight had yet to come.

Milly places the food on the table before sitting down herself, grinning both to Vash and Meryl. "It's nice to be together again. We've certainly missed you, Mr. Vash." She spoons up some of her soup, bringing it to her mouth and savoring the flavor. It seemed forever since they enjoyed a peaceful moment, and she hoped it would last.

Vash nods with a smile, feeling much better now that he had a hot shower and tended to his wounds. Knives was still asleep in the next room, and the blonde hoped he would stay that way for at least a little while. "I missed you girls, too. I hope we can relax at least for a little while."

Meryl nods, glancing to Vash every now and then, reluctant to say something other then casual conversation now that she was faced with him. She was afraid of his response, certain she'd only make a fool of herself and drive him away. The last thing he needed now was a woman chasing him around. And yet... "We'll stay."

Vash sips a shotglass of spiced rum, letting it burn pleasurably down his throat. He looked across the table to an empty chair, half expecting to see Wolfwood raising his glass in a silent toast, and feels saddened when the priest's smiling face doesn't greet him. It wasn't the same, even if the man proved to be a traitor to everyone. Still, in his most dire moment, Wolfwood saved Vash with a shout that went far beyond the boundaries of heaven and hell. The outlaw missed him.

Meryl feels her heart sink when she doesn't get a response, staring into her soup for tense minutes. Maybe the outlaw truly didn't want her or Milly around. But...she resolved to stay with him unless he said it in words that he wanted them gone. She tries again, hoping to get a response. "We'll stay. We'll help you take care of Knives."

Vash snaps out of his thoughts, looking to Meryl before returning his gaze to the cradled glass. He swirls the dark almost syrup-like alcohol around, not feeling like smiling anymore. He didn't want to give the girls the impression he didn't want them around, though. He loved their company, even if they did hound him a little too closely sometimes. "Thank you. I would like that."

Meryl smiles slightly, encouraged by his acceptance. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. And, she'd deal with Knives if and when he awoke. "Even though Knives gives me the creeps, if you think it's for the best, I'll trust your judgement."

"I... don't know." Vash sighs, pushing the glass away. He didn't feel like drinking anymore, either. "Nothing will ever change between us, and that puts the both of you in a lot of danger. I wish there was some way to keep you safe, but as long as you are determined to follow me..." Vash trails off, not wanting to finish the thought. "I'll take care of him. You don't have to get near him if you don't want to."

"Don't worry about it." Milly cuts in, tired of being silent. "What could happen right now? We'll worry about it later. Besides...maybe if he sees a good side of humanity, he might change his mind. The least we could do is try. My big big sister Ellen always says it's good to help those in need. And it seems Mr. Knives needs a lot of help."

"Sounds like your big sister Ellen never had to think about aiming a gun at her siblings." Vash pushed himself up from the table, stretching tired muscles and bones. "I'll check on him. His injuries are not so bad, but his state of mind is something that will never heal. All I can do is keep fighting for what I believe is right, even if that means fighting him over and over again."

"It's true...Ellen doesn't have to worry about that..." Milly sniffles, rubbing her eyes to prevent herself from crying out loud. "But...I still think she's right. I'll help him the best I can." The tears break free, running down her face as she glanced down. She didn't want to break down like this!

Vash felt warmed by her dedication, even towards someone who she never met before and only heard horror stories about. He lays a hand on the big girl's shoulder, smiling as she looks up at him, and then embraces her. "You do that. We'll all help him."

Milly cries into his shoulder, before she realizes what she was doing and breaks away. "I'm sorry Mr. Vash...I'm ruining dinner and..." She turns away from them, running into the bedroom and shutting the door.

Meryl jumps from her seat, surprised at Milly's sudden mood swing. She seemed perfectly happy just ten minutes ago. "Milly! Wait!" She follows the taller woman's path to the door, about to knock when the sounds of sobbing reaches her, and she hesitates. Of course Milly would still be upset, considering what happened just about a month ago. Meryl sighs, lowering her hand and glances back to Vash, feeling inadequate to comfort her friend.

Vash rubs the back of his neck, uncertain what to do. Milly usually seemed so happy, no matter what was happening. Was Wolfwood's death still upsetting her so much? He looks to Meryl and finds himself wondering if she would feel the same way if he were to die. "I better go check on Knives." He leaves the room, heading down the hallway to one of the last doors on the right. Two months ago he would not have believed anyone if they told him what he future held.

Meryl awoke early the next morning, staring at the ceiling from her place on the couch. She had let Milly have some time to herself, camping out in the living room instead of bothering the other woman. She still didn't know what to do, and it upset her that she couldn't even help her best friend. She sighs, rolling over to slide off the sofa.

Meryl dressed quickly, heading into the market to search for breakfast and her eyes immediately caught the donut stand. Of course she remembered how much Vash liked them, and the owner was currently making a fresh batch. She watches, fascinated by the simple process of frying a donut, before she decides to buy a dozen.

Meryl finishes shopping, hoping Vash was awake as she made her way to the room where he cared for his brother. She raps on the door gently, waiting for a response.

Vash answers after a few minutes, looking drawn-out and tired. His eyes were only half open, the result of pushing himself to stay up another night without sleep, yet he still managed a half-hearted smile when he saw the short insurance girl. "Good morning."

Meryl blinks when Vash emerges, surprised at how bad he looked. "Are you ok? You look exhausted."

Vash stifles a yawn, nodding. "Mmhmm. Just a little tired is all."

"Did you even sleep at all? Oh, Vash..." Meryl sighs, a little worried about the outlaw, then raises the box of donuts. "Well...um...maybe these will give you some energy. You still like them, don't you?"

Vash turns his eyes toward the box, and they seem to glitter with newfound appreciation. "Ohh... donuts!" He reaches inside and grabs two of the fried cakes, shoving one in his mouth and chewing on it happily. "So good..."

Meryl smiles, letting him have the box to enjoy. "So...how is he today?"

Vash finishes the second donut before looking back at Knives, who wore a pained expression even though he was asleep. He swallows, showing a bit of worry. "I know it sounds weird, but I wish he would wake up. I didn't think he was hurt that badly."

Meryl enters the room, maneuvering past Vash to stand by the fallen man's side. Knives looked a little pale, and his breathing was shallow and slow. She briefly wondered if Knives didn't want to wake up. "Maybe it's better this way..."

Vash shakes his head, setting the box of donuts down. He joins Knives' other side, as if defending him from Meryl's opinion. "No... never. No matter what he does, he is still my brother. I won't give up on him."

Meryl gulps, regretting her words, seeing how upset Vash had become. She didn't understand that, after all the things Knives had done, how could Vash forgive him so easily? Wasn't this bedridden man the one responsible for Wolfwood's death? "I'm sorry Vash. I shouldn't have said that..."

Vash looks down at the stricken man, feeling an upwelling of emotion inside. True, Knives had caused him immeasurable amounts of pain, and even seemed to enjoy seeing his brother struggle with the weights of morality and virtue, but he still didn't want anything to happen to him. Vash knew Knives could change... what made a difference is if he wanted to change. He felt as if such efforts were wasted, knowing one day Knives would kill him in a colossal fight for the human race. Maybe, with his death, Knives would realize how precious life is. Maybe. "It'll change one day, and you will look back on that and wonder why you said it. You'll see."

Meryl sighs, bowing her head before heading back to the other room. Maybe it was a mistake to offer to help with Knives, being unable to curb her resentment of the way he made not only Vash suffer, but Wolfwood and Milly as well. "I'm sorry. If you don't need anything right now, I'll be on my way."

Vash follows her with his eyes, reaching out to her... but lowers his arm on second thought. "Meryl. Don't judge him. Please... he's been hurt as bad as any of us."

Meryl pauses before the doorway, placing a hand on the frame as she turns back to face Vash. "I'm trying Vash. Really, I'm trying." She leaves without waiting for a response, thinking she'd try to cheer up Milly by taking her out on the town. That was something she could do.

Milly entered the room, waving to Vash as she sets down a dish of macaroni casserole. It was nice to get out that morning, thanks to Meryl, but now was the time to focus on Vash and his brother. She was serious about helping the both of them, no matter how strenuous. "Dinnertime, Mr. Vash."

Vash didn't seem interested in food, growing more and more concerned as the day passed and Knives barely improved. He removed a bandage, stained bright red with blood, and replaced it with a fresh white one after making sure the wound wasn't infected. Years of self-treatment in the desert had paid off. He didn't look to the girl, instead rubbing his eyes. "Thanks, Milly."

"Do you need some coffee?" Milly looks down at him, concerned about the outlaw. He seemed sadder and sadder as time passed, connected to the status of his brother. She hoped the man would recover, if only for Vash's sake.

Vash shakes his head slowly, fighting off a headache seeded by lack of sleep and constant thoughts of what the future held. Concern was etched on his face, and it made him look centuries older. "Not right now."

Milly nods, spooning up bowl of food and walking to the bedroom, placing in on the stand next to the bed. She sat next to the man, checking over his bandages. Noting they were freshly changed, she sighed and leaned in closer. "Oh, Mr. Knives. If you only knew how worried Mr. Vash is about you. Please come back to him."

Knives snaps his eyes open, knowing someone was near and talking to him, but the words were unclear. He blinks, slowly focusing on the person, only to see it was an unfamiliar figure. A human.

Milly jumps up, nearly shrieking at Knives's surprise, but collects herself quickly. She stands straight, giving him a wide smile. "Oh, Mr. Knives!"

Vash is alerted by Milly's sudden reaction, and his eyes snap to Knives as he stands and defensively places Milly behind him. He was disturbed how quickly he was ready to fight, one hand on the gun's hilt at his side. He says nothing, wondering if Knives had faked being asleep the whole time. "Milly... go stay with Meryl."

Milly looks to the outlaw, a little surprised at his sudden protectiveness. "Mr. Vash, are you sure?"

Vash nods, not taking his eyes off of Knives. "I'm sure. I'll be okay."

Milly leaves the room without further question, thinking it was a little unnecessary but Vash always was cautious.

Knives fixes his gaze on his brother, his expression turning into a sneer. Of all the things to wake up to, it had to be a human. To wake up at all was a surprise. Vash had obviously spared him, and now he'd try to teach him the values of 'love and peace'. "You... sicken me."

Vash pays no attention to Knives' comment, or the anger-filled sneer that was directed at him. Instead he picks up an antibiotic needle, jabbing it into his brother's shoulder. He seemed impassive, although under the surface he felt relieved Knives was awake.

Knives growls, his anger growing at Vash's solemn attitude. "Leave me."

"No." Vash stays where he stood, pulling out the needle and setting it aside. He was still fearful of Knives and what he was capable, acutely aware that with a snap of his fingers the most horrific weapon on the planet would come into existence. He vowed to gain control of the Angel Arm and its secrets, and to never be used as a tool again. In time.

Knives grimaces, hating the fact he was in this state because of Vash. He diverts his eyes, too angry to even look at the younger plant.

Vash sets a glass of water and some painkillers on the nightstand, within Knives' reach. He stands back, perching on the windowsill, and watches his brother silently. The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a blade. Or with blood.

Knives snaps, raising his arm painfully to hit the glass, sending it flying across the room to shatter on the wall. His relaxes slightly, lowering his arm to his side again. He remains silent, refusing to talk or accept anything from his twin.

Vash keeps his steadfast determination, ignoring the wet broken glass. He would not be intimidated, and he would not leave Knives' side until he was well again. No matter what Knives did. "What do you want from me?"

Knives closes his eyes, ignoring Vash completely. He wouldn't stay in bed for long, and when he got out he'd continue with his plans. First he'd put an end to Vash's human influences.

"Do you want me to give up?" Vash kept his eyes on Knives, leaning forward. "Do you want me to admit you were right all along, and turn this gun against everyone?"

Knives clenches his teeth, knowing Vash was mocking him. How much would he rub it in that he defeated him before he felt satisfied? Damn him... How could he choose such a flawed species over his own? Vash protected humans at any cost, while ignoring the suffering of their sisters, caused by the very race he protected. How could Vash be so blind?

Vash shakes his head disappointedly, trying to be as serious as possible without becoming angry. Knives might not be listening, but he was still going to voice his opinion. "I can't do what you want me to do. Killing is not the answer, and if it was I still could not do it. When you sent Legato to force me into taking his life... it destroyed me, and so would every life that ends by my hands." The pacifist looks down at himself, knowing they were both correct to an extent. There were rotten, evil people in the world, but not all of them had such black hearts. The proof was all over him. Scars that ran deep, mutilating and crippling him, signs of humanity's cruelty - but the fact they had healed ages ago, and he still lived was even stronger proof of humanity's kindness. People like Milly and Meryl, Wolfwood and Lina. Rem. Vash would not let Knives herd them all into the single category of careless murderer. "They aren't all worthless."

Knives grunts, the only evidence he heard anything Vash had said. "They, too, will let you down. Didn't the priest?"

"Knives... they haven't let me down as much as you. Wolfwood died, in the end, because he refused to be like so many of the people you surrounded yourself with." Vash gazes out of the open window as a single cloud passed. "He wouldn't be used."

Knives sneers, annoyed Vash thought so highly of the man who betrayed him, comparing him to the priest. "Then kill me. You know I will never be like your 'great priest.'"

"I don't want you to be like him, even though he has shown me more compassion and kindness then you are capable of. I want my brother, not an impersonator." Vash doesn't seem bothered by Knives' comment or his looks. "We'll never stop fighting, will we? Do you want to take my life that badly?"

"Shut up! You know nothing about me." Knives wished he could silence Vash with just a thought, but he didn't have that capability. But there was one thing he could do. Closing his eyes again, he goes still in a moment, disconnecting himself from the waking world and away from Vash's incessant babble. It was a temporary solution, he knew he would awaken again, but it was better then listening to his brother any longer.

Vash sighs again, kneeling to pick up the broken glass scattered over the floor. He throws it in a trash can and brings in a fresh cup, this one made of paper, and sets it on the nightstand. Looking at Knives one last time, he wonders if the plant hated him that much before leaving the room in silence.

Milly gently knocks on the door, opening it to peer inside. "Mr. Vash?" A minute goes by with no response, causing her to frown. She steps in, looking around for the outlaw. "Mr. Vash? Where are you? We were thinking... Meryl and I could watch Mr. Knives while you went out and enjoyed yourself. Wouldn't you like to have some fun?" The tall woman sticks her head over the couch, seeing Vash laying down with his eyes glued to the ceiling. "Mr. Vash?"

Vash did not notice Milly's entrance, and even now continued to stare blankly at the ceiling. He was deep in thought, worrying over what might happen in the next five days, five years, and five decades. The future held terrifying prospects, he knew, and wished there were some way around them. On occasion his mind would blank out, wiping itself clean as he drifted somewhere between consciousness and troubled sleep.

Milly watches him anxiously, worried about her friend's state of mind. She kneels down next to Vash, stroking his hair back from his face. He was so worried about what was going to happen, so much he really needed a break. "Mr...Vash?"

Vash's eyes snapped once he became aware not only was someone near, but they were touching him. He instantly tenses, expecting to see Knives' hands reaching for his throat, and looks surprised when he sees it was only Milly. "Oh, uh... yes?"

Milly puts up a smile for him, hoping to calm him down. "Meryl and I thought you deserve a day off. Go out, eat donuts, have fun. We'll watch Knives."

Vash sits up at her encouragement, even though he had no intention of going anywhere. "Thanks for the offer, but I should stay. I don't feel much like having fun."

"...Vash...you shouldn't worry so much. How can you convince your brother humans are good, when you look so miserable around us? Even if it's just for a few minutes, you should do something you enjoy. It'll take your mind off things."

Vash shakes his head, feeling his back crack once or twice as he stands up and heads over to the table, eyes set on a half-finished mug of coffee. "He doesn't care if I'm happy or not. Besides, I don't trust him not to hurt you or Meryl."

Milly peers into the other man's room, seeing him asleep again and turns back to Vash. "It's ok. I doubt he'll get up anytime soon, let alone wake up. It'll be ok, trust me. Besides...we care if you're happy."

Vash cradles the mug, even though it was cold by now, and sips from it. "I'm sorry if I upset you two recently. Things haven't been exactly the same... but I still can't go. I still have to finish talking to him."

Milly lays a hand on Vash's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Do you need something from the market, at least? We'd be happy to get something for you."

Vash smiles at Milly, hoping to reassure her that he was okay. "Thanks, but I have everything I need."

Meryl pokes her head in, looking from Vash to Milly. "Hey, everything going ok in here? Vash?"

Vash finishes off the coffee, making use of every last drop before he sets the mug down. "Yep!" Unusually chipper considering the past few days, the outlaw heads into Knives' room and takes a seat on the windowsill. His face betrayed what he felt inside, a mask that covered all of his dark feelings and made it seem like things were not so bad.

Meryl frowns, thinking that was a little too happy considering the situation, and follows the outlaw to Knives's room. "Would you like some company?"

Vash gazes out of the window, one leg drawn up while the other dangled, boot tip barely touching the floor. He says nothing, watching the bright blue sky, and sighs to himself.

Meryl retains the silence, simply leaning on the wall next to the window, quietly supporting Vash in whatever way she could. She hoped things would get better...it had to get better.

Knives grimaces as he regains his senses, tempted to curse but that would only alert Vash that he was awake. He keeps his eyes closed, listening for any signs of another person in the room.

Vash was watching Knives as he woke, and slides off the perch at the sight of his brother's sour look. He approaches the bedside, lifting a needle and filling it with transparent yellow painkiller. Tearing open a package of alcohol-soaked gauze, he wipes an area on Knives' shoulder and injects the needle's contents. Silently, he lays the needle down after it was emptied and takes his place near the open window again.

"I don't need your medications. Don't do that again."

Vash meets Knives' steely gaze, not intimidated. "You do, and you have no choice. Without them you'll die."

Knives narrows his eyes, meeting Vash's gaze firmly. "I will not allow you to administer any more."

"How will you stop me? You're not strong enough to walk; I know you're not strong enough to attack." Vash crossed his arms, feeling nervous and anxious. Was this what it felt like to desire a cigarette?

"Would you like to test that!" Knives glares at his brother, positioning his arm to support himself while sitting up slightly. He knew his revolver wasn't on his person, most likely Vash would have taken it, but he was still capable of causing harm.

Vash takes two wide and powerful strides across the room, putting himself within Knives' reach. His eyes were unflinching, and he met the eyes of his brother with more arrogance and defiance than he ever displayed before. "Yes, I would."

Knives growls, raising a hand before Vash's chest, glaring furiously as his fingers morphed into sharp, ceramic looking blades. He pants, the strain of creating them greater then he expected, and they barely grew an inch before retracting them. He falls back, clenching his teeth to keep from crying out in pain as he breathes heavily, avoiding Vash's 'I told you so' look.

Vash frowns, both because it hurt to see Knives in pain and also because his brother seemed so intent on hurting him again. Cautiously, he reaches out and lays a hand on Knives' arm to gently push it down and administers more painkillers. "You really want to kill me. Don't you?"

Knives smacks the hand away before he can finish giving the medicine. "I said no!" He hated the fact he was effectively crippled for the time being, but being treated by Vash was adding salt to the wound. He just wanted to be left alone, whether he died or not.

Vash sneers, holding Knives' hand down as he finishes with the drugs, withdrawing the needle and backing away before the older plant would retaliate again. "I won't let you die."

"I'll continue with my quest. I _will _destroy the humans...including those females you hold so dear."

"And I'll continue with mine! You won't touch them, or anyone else... they have saved me when you hated me, only wanting to destroy me and everything I have worked for!"

Knives sneers, becoming even more determined to leave here quickly. "And you... you forsake your own kind, ignore their suffering!"

Vash feels his hands shaking with anger, frustrated at how stubborn Knives was and how he refused to see what was happening... or how much it was affecting his brother. "No... you know nothing about me. I haven't forgotten our sister's cries! I am doing this to make sure we can live together - them and us - without fear of one another. You dismiss so easily everything I have done... why?"

"That's impossible! Humans aren't capable of understanding us! They fear us, abuse us. They will be the end of us, unless we defend ourselves!" Knives sits up again, feeling the pain fade from the double dose of medication. "Why can't you see that?"

Vash shakes his head sadly, calming his tone. "Don't you realize...? Sacrifice of life won't solve anything."

Knives shakes his head with a snort. "Don't _you_ realize? Do you know how many of our sisters have died because of human cruelty? Even in the last two years... while you were hiding."

Vash feels a sting of pain at Knives' comment, knowing what he was doing simply wasn't enough. He remembered the sisters trying to talk to him. Some of them extending thoughts of love, and some of them accused him of being a traitor. It hurt to listen to those who wished the same fate upon him as they did the humans, so he ignored them... all of them, and it hurt just as much to know how utterly alone in this world he had become. Vash looked away, holding back tears. "What... what do you want from me? What do you want me to do?"

Knives grunts, turning away from his brother in favor of the wall. "You've made your choice."

Vash tightens his jaw, trying to keep his emotions bottled up. "Yes, I did, but not the one you're thinking of."

"Really. Then tell me...what have you done to ease the suffering of the angels? What do you do when they cry for help, for rescue from death at the hands of those rodents? Tell me...when is the last time you talked to a sister?" Knives looks back at Vash firmly, already knowing the answer.

Vash had his back turned to Knives now, holding himself in the throes of guilt and pain. Truth was, he hadn't heard the voice of a sister for some time... years, and he didn't know if that was because they rejected him or he was deaf. Still, the plant was doing all he could. "They... they don't... talk to me anymore. I try but I never hear them! What am I doing wrong?" He shudders, realizing there was a possibility Knives wasn't so wrong. Did he really ignore them?

Knives smirked, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Don't you know? In any case, I'm done talking with you. Leave me."

Vash lifts his head, trying to remain strong, even though he wouldn't look at Knives. "You enjoy this, don't you? Reminding me of failures."

Knives doesn't answer, relaxing in the bed while trying to ignore his brother's presence. He had no sympathy for the other plant, considering his failure to understand his sisters stemmed from his desire to protect humans. Someday he'd realize it was useless, but now Knives was starting to lose patience.

Vash turns and leaves, unable to stay in the room with such a cold-hearted person any longer. He felt a rush of emotions slamming into him, and he needed to be desperately alone.

Meryl waits in the outer area of Vash's room, having seen him depart hastily from the corridor hours earlier and becoming concerned. She paces across the room, ignoring the person in the closed bedroom, knowing he was the cause of Vash's agitation. Milly was sitting at the table, unusually quiet for once.

Vash remained on the roof for hours, fighting his moral demons and losing badly. He withdrew there after leaving Knives' bedroom, wondering why the older plant found so much enjoyment in tormenting him. He truly did not care... they were not brothers except by blood, and never would be again. Vash yearned for the days when the thought of fighting one another was nothing but a nightmare. Now it was one he lived in, and it was getting worse all the time.

The depressed outlaw dragged his feet through the corridor, finding it difficult to move with how heavy his limbs felt. He was rapidly losing sight of things, crushed under the burden of trying to save humans from themselves, sisters from the humans, and humans from Knives. Thinking back, he realized it had been decades since he was happy about anything, and it made him feel sick and old. Vash walks past the room where the girls waited, heading into a small room at the hall's end.

Meryl continues to pace, growing more and more worried about Vash as time passed. Maybe she should go look for him? Leaving the room, she sees Vash as the end of the hall, about to enter another room. "Vash?"

Vash lays a hand on the doorknob, barely lifting his gaze to see Meryl looking at him questioningly.

Meryl closes the distance between them. "Vash...what's wrong?"

Vash tightens his grip on the brass knob, turning it and going inside. He felt vulnerable, and felt like he needed to remain strong in face of the girls. Last thing he wanted was Meryl to see him so upset.

Meryl stares at the blank space, before shaking her head in resolve and following the outlaw inside. "Vash...talk to me. We're here for you."

Vash walks over to the bed, sitting on a corner and looking down at the floor. He put away the hurt and anger, hid the guilt and burden that ate at him as Meryl followed.

Meryl sits next to him, briefly wondering if they'd get in trouble for staying in an unpaid room, but pushes that away to focus on the blond sitting next to her. "What's wrong?"

Vash focused on his hands, turning them over and noticing for once how worn the gloves looked. Years of scraping out hope in the sand, of helping others get back on their feet and defending the weak from the powerful. Witnessing someone struggle and overcome their troubles, even with help from a passing stranger in red, felt so good Vash hadn't noticed how much was being neglected. The sisters, the bigger picture... the source of this fighting was their suffering. Their cries had gone unheard, and it hurt to think they were being neglected. He had to work harder, make more of a difference, but how? "Meryl... what am I doing?"

Meryl blinks, not quite understanding the question. "What do you mean?"

Vash looks up to her slightly confused gaze. "Am I making a difference? I'm trying so hard, but maybe I'm doing it wrong. There is something missing... a lost piece."

Meryl lays a hand on his shoulder, wishing she were able to comfort him. "Vash, you are doing the best you can. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Vash shakes his head, his eyes telling what he felt even if he wasn't. "When I told you everything... about Knives and me, what we're fighting about, what we are... I left out something. He doesn't hate humans only because what happened on the ship. He hates them because what they are doing, and keep doing."

Meryl becomes quiet for a minute, almost berating herself for being so simple minded. "The plant angels." Now she feels a flash of guilt, being so quick to put them out of mind. Perhaps Knives had a point about their species. Like most, she too never even considered that the bulbs might be a living, breathing, thinking being instead of a simple machine, until Vash told her.

The plant nods, no longer so upset. If Knives wouldn't listen, maybe Meryl would. "They suffer, mostly because of improper care. Our sisters are very delicate, and they can't survive without good engineers. But... everyone thinks they are things, and dismisses them like broken machinery when one becomes ill. I want to forge a relationship between them and humans that can't be broken, but... it's so hard. They used to talk to me, but now they don't... is it because they hate me? Am I not trying enough, or maybe all of this is wrong?"

Meryl stares at the floor, going into problem solving mode as she thinks of the situation. There were obviously several issues; the humans' knowledge of plants, the mistreatment caused because of that, Knives solution, the broken relationship between the brothers, and the uncertain strain between Vash and the angels. She sets aside any thoughts of Knives, that being to big to solve anytime soon, and focus her thinks on her race, Vash and the plants. "When's the last time they've spoken to you?"

Vash sighs deeply, forcing himself to remember things he would rather have left forgotten. "Since before you were born."

Meryl gives him a worried frown, wondering how the guy managed to go on when everyone seemed against him. Humans, Knives... his sisters. "Maybe...they're just waiting for you to talk to them?"

"I don't know how. They are telepathic... I can't force them to talk, and even if I could I don't think..." He drifts off, depressing thoughts filling his mind. "I don't think they want to talk to me. They accused me of abandoning them."

Meryl stares, shocked at the news. She had no idea it was that bad...was there any hope of helping Vash? "Oh, Vash...I'm so sorry. But you didn't abandon them...you've helped them out before. What about the ones you've saved...that one in Inepril City? You saved her life! They can't all think that way."

Vash wipes away a tear, hopefully before the insurance lady-turned-friend would notice. "She didn't speak to me. What if I've been wrong all this time? What if they hate me?"

Meryl shifts, drawing his hands into hers comfortingly. "I don't think so. There must be at least one who would still care about you, and if we could talk to her...Maybe she could convince the others."

Vash withdraws from her touch, thoughts turning toward her for a moment. Why was she here? Why was she trying to help him with something he couldn't help himself? He notices the worry in Meryl's eyes, and briefly wonders if this was something more. Did she... have feelings for him? The outlaw shakes his head, knowing something like that was too absurd to be true. "Thanks, but... I'd like to be alone."

Meryl nods, looking down at him sadly as she stands up. "You know, Milly and I are always here for you. You don't have to be alone."

"Everyone needs some time alone... no matter how much they hate it." Vash gets up and walks into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Milly wipes her mouth before flushing the toilet, still feeling a little nauseous as she stands up and rinses her mouth in the sink. After a while the tall woman finally emerges from the bathroom to see Vash standing in the doorway. "Mr. Vash? Are you feeling better?"

Vash glances over Milly, making sure she was okay except for faded pallor and slightly shaky hands from throwing up for the past ten minutes. He heard the odd noises - even at the hall's other end - and followed them in fear one of the girls was sick or hurt. He knew it wasn't Knives, since the nervous feeling that always came when the older brother was near had faded. It left him feeling uncertain and more depressed than before, but at the same time... relieved. Now he could focus on the girls, his only remaining friends. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Are you feeling okay, Milly?"

Milly smiles at the outlaw, hiding how she really felt as she walks into the room. "Oh, I guess something didn't agree with me, but I'm ok. Were you hungry Mr. Vash?"

Vash rubs his stomach a bit, suppressing a growl. He hadn't eaten since the day before, and now that the immediate threat of them dying had passed, the outlaw was beginning to realize how hungry and tired he was. "A little."

"Alright. There are sandwiches on the table. Peanut butter and jelly, salmon, roast beef..." Milly becomes very quiet, near tears now as she thinks of the priest in black again. She sniffles, picking up the roast beef sandwich. "En... Enjoy."

Vash frowns, ignoring the plate of food, and instead pulls Milly into a caring embrace. The empath had a feeling why she was so upset, and knew Wolfwood's death had impacted them all. Even Meryl, who had acted steely towards the priest at times. "I'm sorry, Milly. I miss him, too."

Milly breaks down in sobs, clutching Vash as if he were a lifeline. "The last... the last meal we had were sandwiches...He liked the roast beef."

Vash pats Milly's back, thinking the memory was a bit odd but the raw emotion... of a lost love, of missing someone who meant more than anything... was real, and it made him sad that Milly would have to experience such a thing. "He always did."

Milly pauses, looking down at the sandwich and almost losing herself in memories. "He was so upset... he looked like he didn't eat in a week. But... I thought I could help him..."

"You did help him... you saved him. He found a new way of life with you, and no matter what happened he loved you." Vash wipes a tear from her reddened face, wishing he could smile for her. "He would hate to see you cry."

"I tried...I tried not to for so long...I'm sorry." Milly calms down from her crying slightly, taking a deep breath. "I want so much to join him..."

Vash felt a new wave of concern, making his eyebrows furrow as he looks the young woman over again. "Oh, no... no, please don't think like that, Milly. I am sure he misses you, too, but you can't do something like that. What about Meryl? She needs you."

Milly blinks, looking at the man in surprise. "What? Oh no...I didn't mean like that!" She pauses for a minute, glancing to the floor again. "I just...don't know what to do..."

Vash sighs a bit, shoulders falling. "I don't think any of us do. What matters is we keep going, and only look back to keep from making mistakes in the future." The thought that a depressed man who had lost all hope was giving advice to a friend on how to go on was lost on Vash.

Milly nods uncertainly, thinking about it before withdrawing from Vash, running back into the bathroom in a hurry.

Vash shakes his head as the sounds of vomiting resume, and he looks down at the plate of sandwiches. He didn't feel so hungry anymore...

Meryl looks to Vash as she slides off the Thomas, almost laughing at the sight of the most dangerous outlaw of Gunsmoke being tossed around by a bird. It had been that way for the entire trip to Aridan, with Vash hanging on for dear life. She and Milly had decided it be best to leave LR since Knives had departed a week ago, and there was nothing left to do. "You doing ok over there?"

Vash was leaning forward, gripping the bird's coarse feathers as if they were the only things keeping him from flying off into a bottomless ravine. The Thomas followed its companions mindlessly, which was good for the plant since he had no idea what to do with the reigns. "Uh... ehheh..."

"Need help getting off?" Meryl goes over to the Thomas, grabbing the harness and calms the bird. She leads it to the others, tying the ropes to a hitching post. "Do you always have problems with Thomases?"

Vash unsteadily gets off after the bird had stopped moving, brushing feathers and dust off his armor once on the ground. He still did not wear red, mostly because the outlaw was trying to find his own way. "Yea. I don't think they like me."

Milly walks past Vash, feeling a little numb after the long trip. "Boy, am I hungry. I'm going to get some ice cream. What about you two?"

Vash stretches, rubbing the small of his back. "No, thanks. I'm going to find some rooms for the night before it gets too late."

Meryl waves to him before following her friend. "Alright. Don't take too long. Stay safe."

Vash felt a bit of freedom now that the girls went off on their own, and breathes in the sweet liberating air of not being a insurance case for at least a little while. Shoving gloved hands into his pockets, the outlaw dressed in blue and black makes his way down the street to explore the backwater town they had stumbled into. "Hmm... I wonder if they have good donuts?"

Knives strolls past the bakery dressed in a shirt and slacks, shifting the bags of groceries to better his grip as he walks along, then stopped as he saw his brother. He smiles broadly, setting the bags down to wave. "Hello again, Brother."

Vash didn't notice Knives at first, but his voice was unmistakable. It cut through the air like a bullet, and caught his attention in an instant. The outlaw's nerves were still on edge, quickening his reflexes, and quickly the silver revolver was aimed steadily at the older plant. Then he noticed Knives' clothing... what happened to the militaristic ship outfit? He had ever seen Knives so... relaxed. Still, his mood was straightforward and unpleasant. "What do you want?"

Knives shrugs, bending over to pick up the bags and continue on his way. "I just wanted to say hi. It's not often we see each other."

"The last time we met you tried to kill me. The time before that you ruined my life. Why would I ever want to see you again?" Vash kept a tight grip on the gun, finger lying steady on its trigger.

"I'm sorry. But things have changed now." Knives looks back, giving his twin a hopeful glance. "Would you like to meet someone?"

Vash keeps the weapon level, its nozzle following Knives' every movement. "What changed? Over a hundred years have passed with nothing, and now something changes!"

Knives nods, gesturing to an adobe house in the distance. "Come. I'll explain, but I must return to put the food away. If you don't want to, we'll see each other another time."

Vash is stunned by his brother's behavior, having no memory of him being so docile and approachable. Curiosity gets the better of him, and he lowers the revolver to his side. He follows Knives, wanting to see what had turned him from a killer into a kitten.

Knives leads his brother through the streets, passing stores and alleys to the aforementioned building, seeing two women on the porch as they got nearer. He smiles boldly, giving each a quick nod before turning back to Vash. "This is May, and the other is Risa. You three enjoy, I'll be right back." He disappears into the house, leaving his brother with the women.

Vash looks from one to the other, holstering the gun since he didn't want to scare them needlessly. They seemed relaxed and even friendly... since when did Knives appreciate such things as companionship? "Uh... hello."

May smiles warmly at the newcomer, stepping down to met him. "Hello...Vash, right? Your brother has told us so much about you. I never thought I'd see you."

Vash felt oddly at ease with the two women, and offered a hand to May. They didn't seem threatening or malicious. Could they really have made a change, and Knives was happy? "Forgive me, but, who are you?"

May beams, taking the hand to help herself down, and looks him over. "Well, it's a long story but suffice to say we met Knives a while ago, but we only saw him again when he appeared in town a week ago. And injured...poor guy."

Vash neglects to mention what the injuries were from, thinking that may not give the best impression. He wanted to know about these women before giving too much information away. "I see."

May nods, gesturing inside. "Come on, would you like to come in? It would be more comfortable in there."

Vash reluctantly nods, following May inside. The house was cool, a welcome break from the blistering outside heat, and shaded although not dark. "He didn't try to... kill you when you found him?"

Risa shakes her head, leading Vash into the living room and pouring some water for the man. "No. In fact... He welcomed our company. You see, Vash, you and Knives... May and myself... we are the same."

Vash looks from Risa to May and back, staring incredulously. He felt something upon seeing the sisters, but was unable to place a finger on it. Now it seemed so obvious. "You... you're _plants_!"

May stands before Vash with a faint smile, trying to gain the other man's approval. "That's right. The first time we met Knives was about twenty years after the ships fell. Of course, he was intent on finding you, and so departed again. But we were overjoyed when he wandered into town again. We missed him greatly. It's gets so lonely sometimes...even on a planet full of people. The humans are nice and pleasant, but you know...their limited life span makes things difficult."

Vash felt like he had been presented with a door, and although closed, he knew it lead into a wide and open field. A beautiful one, devoid of such painful things as loneliness and being hunted like a rabid mutt. Other plants... he had no idea others existed! Why hadn't Knives told hi-- 'No. He would never tell me anything like this, especially if it brought joy.' "I didn't know."

Knives entered the living room after finishing with the groceries and looked down at Vash with a disarming smile. "Enjoying yourself?" He relaxes on the couch, sipping a cup of iced tea. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Vash tenses when Knives enters the room, hand swiftly moving for the revolver at his side... but he did not draw. He felt different here, as if the older brother was no longer a threat. Could it be these two had changed him so much to get... kindness from him? Was it possible to receive anything but hatred from such a soul as his? "I, uh..."

Knives simply raises an eyebrow at Vash, giving him a faintly sad look. "There's no need for that anymore. Things have changed... You'll see." He smiles for his brother, hoping to put him at ease.

Vash found the smile unsettling, since the last time he witnessed it was during the Great Fall. "No need...?" The outlaw looks down, wishing he could believe what was being said. Maybe he could...?

"I am sorry about that... I know there's nothing I could do to take away the years... But I can do this." Knives holds up a hand, as if telling Vash not to panic as he unholsters the black revolver, keeping the nozzle to the floor as he places it on the table between them. He backs away, looking to his brother firmly. "I will not shoot anymore."

Vash's disbelief skyrocketed. Something inside his head screamed that this was wrong but it was drowned out by hope. Knives had disarmed, even though he was a weapon himself, a moment Vash had waited for since the awful guns were created. He feels tears welling up in his eyes, clouding his vision, as he lets the nagging sensations of caution and fear bleed away. "Knives..."

Knives smiles broadly, seemingly happy with and for his twin. "It's ok... everything will be ok."

Vash shakes his head, standing and walking around behind the couch. He wipes away the tears, smiling... although it wasn't one of happiness, but one of enlightenment. "Thank god, I finally see what is happening here. Knives, this is not like you." He pulls out the revolver, finger away from the trigger, and holds it so a beam of light caught its gleaming surface perfectly. "You said these were our siblings, once. Don't you remember? You spent a year making them, and now you cast it aside? No... This is not like you."

Knives didn't falter, instead simply sipping the tea. "It is now. Don't you think it's better?"

May lays a hand on Vash's shoulder. "Vash... relax. Nothing will happen, we're making sure of that."

Vash pulls away from May, throwing his hands into the air. "No. This isn't right. He isn't like this! What are you doing to him, 'making sure'!"

May steps closer to Vash, not giving up so easily. "Vash...don't make this harder. This is the way things must be. You think I'm pretty, don't you? Don't you want to be together?"

Vash sneers, tightening his jaw. Gut instinct told him something was wrong... Why did he ignore such a powerful feeling! They had never let him down before, so why give them up for something to false and fleeting as this? "This is not the way it must be! This is wrong!" In desperation, he looks to Knives and tries pleading with him. "Don't you see? They brainwashed you! They made you forget who you are!" Vash had never hoped for anything more than this... for Knives to back down, and even more so become happy. He felt guilty for trying to destroy this utopia, no matter how delusional it may be.

May glances at Knives, who didn't even bat an eye. He didn't acknowledge Vash's frantic shouting, just continued smiling blankly. She chuckled, looking back at Vash. "You and I will be mates... together forever. Just like Knives belongs with Risa. Can't you see how happy they are together?"

Vash slams a fist on the couch's backrest, feeling the wood frame shudder under his strength. He meets May's eyes, his own full of anger and hate... and a feeling of hopelessness. How could he get through to Knives, who seemed so disconnected? Would the same happen to him, when May and Risa felt it necessary? "Never."

"You have no choice... I _will _have you!" May growls, becoming angry with Vash's resistance. The woman takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down before smiling at Vash again. "Think of it... We're all plants. We'll be happy together."

"I have been happier with humans than with any of you! Ever!" Vash aims the weapon at May, feeling threatened now that the much older plant was displaying aggression. That was something he could deal with, something solid... more discernable than this unknown control Risa had over Knives. He was determined to break it.

Risa narrowed her eyes, through remaining calm as Vash becomes riled. "Vash. Stop this. Now." She stares coldly at the younger plant, even as Knives moves himself between Vash and May.

Vash's eyes dart from May to Risa, and then to Knives. His aim was unfaltering. A thought enters his mind… why couldn't he leave Knives here? That would be the solution to his problem, wouldn't it? A feeling of shame and disgust overcomes the outlaw, and he quickly snuffs out the idea. No matter what Knives had done, or would do, Vash couldn't leave him under the control of a desperate telepath. "So, this is how it has to be, then? Tell me, Knives... when was the last time you felt hate?"

Knives shrugs, crossing his arms as he meets his brother's gaze. "Why...why do you want me to feel that again? Why do you want me to be miserable? Vash...we can be a family here. Isn't that great? You would never be alone again. None of us will."

"This isn't real! A false family is worse than one that is broken! At least that emotion is true. Are you prepared to dismiss everything? What about our sisters!" Vash felt the heat rising to his face, fueled by anger and frustration. "The same thing you accused me of, turning a deaf ear to their cries, you are now committing!"

Knives pauses, frowning slightly as he considers Vash's words. "That... That's not true!"

Vash fires, a bullet whizzing past his brother's shoulder. A thunderous crack filled the house, and a tendril of white snaked from the barrel. "Have you forgotten what that sound is? What it means!" He moves around to the table, picking up the black revolver. It also shone, but not as brilliantly as its twin did. It felt dark and evil, and he held it between Knives and himself. "Have you forgotten what it feels like to aim this at a... at a human, and revel in their death?" The words made Vash feel pale, hating every one of them and what they meant. But, if it let him get through to Knives…

Knives places a hand on the gun, his eyes holding no flicker of recognition as he lowers it. "Vash... calm down. You'll hurt one of them." He casts a worried glance in the direction of the females, then looks pleadingly at his brother, as if nothing other then them mattered. "Just... calm down."

Vash stepped back, feeling cornered. The door of hope had lead into a corridor of hell, and it was forcing him through. He aims both revolvers, remembering the last time he held the weapons and used them for the same purpose. Right before July, when Knives had so cruelly taken his arm as revenge. He wondered if history doomed to repeat itself? "Stay away from me. You have been brainwashed!"

Knives raises his hands defensively, backing away to appease Vash while keeping May behind him. "Very well. But you can't stay away for long."

"I'll stay away long enough to figure out how to get you back. I won't lose you to them!" Vash backed towards the door, bolting once it seemed he had an unimpeded escape. He had to find out what was happening, and soon.

May snorts, slowly stepping to the door and peers out to the sandy town. "It's ok. I know where he's going. I'll deal with him."

May set down her cup, staring through the glass as the waiter stands nearby, blankly waiting for orders. The restaurant had gone quiet since her arrival, pushing her mental prowess to the limits as she suppressed the will of each occupant. She grins broadly as she looks from side to side to her companions, a short dark haired woman and a tall brunette. Both of which traveled with Vash frequently.

It wasn't long before May smirked as she witnessed her prey sneak by, unaware of his friend's current whereabouts. She waits until he passed, then enters his mind with a sense of amusement. 'Hello again.'

Vash freezes, a cold overbearing sense seizing him as May's mental voice enters his confines of his skull. He spins around, searching for her as he thinks of a way to respond. Then he remembers the conversation with Legato. A simple thought was all that was necessary. 'Don't speak to me. I will not be your toy.'

'Aww... I'm sorry to hear that. I guess I'll have to entertain myself with the short girl.'

Vash sighted May, sitting at a table nonchalantly with Milly and Meryl. The girls' expression made his stomach tie itself into a knot, so tight it almost hurt. He hoped to protect them, but now they were in the beast's jaws. 'Leave them alone. Your fight is with me.'

May turns to smile at Vash, raising a hand to wave at the man. 'Why don't you join us. I'm sure they'd like to see you one last time.'

Vash walks towards her, more out of fear what would happen if he didn't than he wanted to. 'Don't hurt them. They did nothing to you.'

'Oh, I won't lay a hand on them, trust me.' May winks at the outlaw as he enters the small establishment, turning to the girls again. "I'm afraid we started eating without you, but feel free to order anything."

"You are a telepath. You don't have to touch them to hurt them." Vash strides quickly over to the three women, brushing Meryl's cheek to try and get a response out of her. When nothing comes, he snaps his fingers in front of Milly. They wore blank expressions, which worried him more. "Please, let them go."

May shook her head. "Sorry, I can't. They're a distraction." All three of them stand up, and May goes to Vash's side. Milly and Meryl turn to each other, each woman lifting their weapon to aim at the other.

Vash's nerves tense, and his muscles scream for movement. To get between them, stop them from shooting one another. Frightening scenarious play out in his mind. Milly's stungun was enough to badly hurt or kill Meryl at this range, and the Derringer... if Meryl aimed high enough Milly would die. "I'll go with you! Just let them go! Please, let them go!"

May held him back, standing in the way of any effective movement. "Really? You're prepared to go?" She smiles at her victory, pleased at how easily manipulated Vash was.

Vash struggled, logic against emotion, and forces himself to nod. He couldn't let the girls be hurt... not because of him. "Y-yes... if you promise to leave them alone, I'll go."

May concedes, stepping away from the women and takes Vash's arm, smiling up at him as she leads him out of the restaurant and to the house. "It won't be so bad. Knives adjusted to it." The moment she steps off the stair to the dusty ground she relinquishes control, and the two girls still inside snap out of their daze.

Meryl franticly looked around, trying to find Vash again before rushing out the door. She freezes when she sees the brunette walking along with Vash, as if taking an afternoon walk with her sweetheart. She growled and stepped forward again, intent on helping Vash with the psycho telepath and put her in her place.

Vash looks back to the restaurant even as May lead him away like some sort of prize, hoping to see the girls were all right. Instead he finds Meryl, walking towards them with a burning in her eyes. The outlaw shakes his head discreetly, making sure she understood his wishes... and his warning. She and Milly were freed from May's telepathic snare, and he did not want to see them in danger again. He feels a gentle tug on his arm, and picks up the pace with May again.

Meryl stops, surprised at Vash's sharp signal and almost gapes in disbelief. Was Vash serious about taking them on by himself? She grits her teeth, torn between heeding his warning and helping him out. What if he couldn't make it? What if she never saw him again? The short woman glances to her taller companion as Vash turns a corner and out of sight, nodding briefly before continuing down the stairs.

May combs down Vash's hair, flattening it out to her own delight. The church was silent now, the minister waiting patiently for them to ready themselves. The reluctant couple had picked out a set of rings and a suit for Vash. May was already dressed in a lavish wedding gown, and fussing over petty details.

Vash withstood May's nitpickings, but he couldn't stand having her hands on him. He finally pushes away her hands, running a few fingers through the blond strands to spike it again. "Leave it alone. I hate it down like that."

May sighs, shaking her head in disappointment. "It looks better. I really wish you wouldn't be so difficult. You made a fuss over the rings, and the suit...I still can't believe you wanted a sparkly orange one."

Vash ignores May's complaining, finding her voice to be annoyingly sweet and nice to listen to. He reminds himself of the trouble and havoc this woman and her sister caused, and snorts. "You don't know stalling when you see it."

May strokes his cheek, shaking her head slightly as she fixes his tie. "There's nothing to stall for, you know. Come on... it'll be a beautiful wedding. I'm doing this for you."

Vash keeps himself from backhanding the woman and running out of the church. "No, you are doing this for yourself. I don't want this, and you know it."

"I'm trying to make it enjoyable for you as well." May sighs, looking back to the front door as her sister and a troubled looking Knives entered. "Ah... perfect timing. We ready to start."

Risa grins, embracing the other woman in warm hug. "I'd never miss something so important." She looks over May, fixing a few strands of stray hair and brushing them from her face. "You look wonderful."

Vash ignores Risa as much as possible, instead glancing to Knives. The odd expression on his face troubled the younger plant, and he wondered if Risa had done anything to Knives since their offhand meeting earlier that day. He shakes his head in disapproval, looking his brother over. "You're really going to let them do this, aren't you?"

Knives doesn't respond at first, only reacting a minute later when he snaps his head up to blink at Vash. "What? What's wrong?"

Vash grimaced, never having thought his brother would let himself be so controlled. "They are keeping you under wraps, and May will soon do the same to me. You'll stand by and let them destroy us, won't you?" He sighs, looking towards the window. "The sisters only have me to protect them right now... and soon they won't even have that. They will have no one to save them, and they'll die."

Knives frowned deeply, his brother's word stirring up an emotion from deep within. It was faulty, as if atrophied from lack of use. "No... It's not true... I wouldn't let anything happen to them..."

Risa steps in between the two, silencing Knives from his part of the conversation. "Alright. Lets do this." She gestures for Vash to take his place at May's side, who had positioned herself at the altar. "Vash...go on."

Vash goes to May, but does not stop talking to Knives. "They will all die, because no one will be there to protect them. You won't be there to protect them!"

Knives shakes his head furiously, refusing to believe what Vash was saying. "No! It's not true! I haven't forgotten them!"

"Then what are you doing here, watching a forced wedding with feelings that aren't even yours!" Vash steps away from May, to the front row of pews where he could glare at Knives accusingly. "You will be the death of our species!"

Knives winces visibly, breathing quickened as he grows even more upset. It couldn't be true...He refused to believe it was true...

Risa starts to frown as well, concerned about the effect Vash was having on her mate. "Enough. I'm afraid you'll have to start without us May. Come on, Knives." She heads down the isle, dragging Knives behind her.

Vash feels the angry emotions welling up again, narrowing his eyes as he focuses the glare on Risa. "Looks like he doesn't want to go. You shouldn't have to force someone who genuinely wants to be with you."

Risa stops halfway, turning her head to return Vash's glare. "What would you know about what he wants? You... who abandoned him over eighty years ago!"

"I abandoned him, yes!" Vash feels the sharp sting of guilt, remembering well the day he shot Knives and ran away in fear. "But... I never forced him into doing something he didn't want. Never!" He looks back to Knives, trying to build on the insecurities he had already instilled within him. "Listen to them. Even now they are trying to separate and wither us into nothing more than mindless shells!"

Knives thinned his lips. Everything seemed to turn into a haze, warping everything he knew only to revert to clarity and start the process over. He was happy, he knew he was. If he was aware of something, he couldn't be mindlessly drifting. Yet... he wanted nothing more than to stand with Vash now and Risa was denying him. The conflict tore through him, biting his lip as he wrapped his arms around himself to stop the trembling that started. But... Risa wanted him to be happy, so she wouldn't have any reason to object. He breaks free of her grip, uncertainly returning back up the isle to stand beside Vash, casting an unhappy glance to Risa. "I... I want to stay."

Vash was stunned at Knives' sudden change of heart, and found himself becoming protective. To see such a powerful man fall into the grasp of a control freak... it made Vash furious and sad at the same time. He takes a step forward, hand laying on the silver revolver's smooth grip. "You can stay. She won't make you leave. I won't let her."

Risa glares furiously at the interloper, tempting to _make_ him cooperate, but Vash was May's responsibility. "Watch it. You will regret it if you cross me again. I don't want you upsetting him a second time."

"I wouldn't be able to upset him if he truly liked you. Then you wouldn't have to split up two brothers at this most joyous occasion." Sarcasm filled Vash's voice, and he snorted at Risa's threat. "I will not let you destroy my brother, even if he hates me."

"That's enough, shut up!" May growls at the outlaw, becoming quite upset herself. "You're ruining everything! You will not speak to my sister like that again."

Vash keeps one gun on Risa, while activating the arm-mounted machine gun and aiming it at May. His eyes did not move away from the older sister. "And you will not talk like that to _me_ again! I am tired of you telling me what to do, what to wear, what to say, how to act... I am a person, with my own thoughts and wishes! So is Knives!"

May clenched her teeth, pushing forward into Vash's mind, pressing past his poor defenses to gain control and induce pain. She grins when he falls to the floor, looking over him in triumph. "Now now Vash... Just relax."

Vash feels his throat tighten into a knot, and the thoughts rush from his mind. Incredible agony seizes him, as if a hand had plowed through his skull and was now squeezing his brain into pulp. The gun drops, and his hands grip the sides of his head as he fights the urge to scream. "Ga... gack..."

Knives widens his eyes in shock as time seemed to slow down, trying to deny what was happening but he knew the truth. May was attacking his brother. Intentionally hurting him. He trembles again, all other thoughts drowned out by the sense of rage directed at the gloating female. A blur of black catches his eyes as Vash fell to the ground, and he rushes forward to claim the twin revolver. Within a spilt second he aims at the offender, firing twice without a second thought.

May shudders violently, coughing blood before collapsing to the hard surface. A few breaths escape from her before her body goes still and silence fills the church.

Vash felt the pain cease as abruptly as it had started, although there remained a strong throbbing that pounded in his ears. He breathes heavily, staying still for a moment before he stood on shaky legs with muscles that felt weak in the aftermath of May's attack. The sound of Knives firing escaped him, but the sight of blood and smell of gunpowder did not. He glances to Knives, who still aimed, then to May's body. She was sprawled on the floor, bright red fluid staining the carpeting, and it made him feel sick. "She's dead...?"

Risa twitched, staring at May's dead body in shock before screaming in the agony of having her sister killed. "NO! NO, MAY!" Her eyes widen, and she looked more like a lunatic than gentle lover. "You..." Without care, she attacks Knives with a near fatal intensity.

Knives drops to the floor like Vash had moments before, crying out in pain as every nerve was engulfed in fire. He convulses, writhing in excruciating anguish from having his mind ripped apart.

Vash's instincts kick in, even though his mind was still foggy and pain-stricken, and he aims the gun arm at Risa. He snarls, teeth clenched in an expression of pure hatred, and fires at the older plant. "Leave him alone!"

Risa is knocked back, effectively distracting her from the attack on the other brother, and Knives goes still. Risa clutches her shoulder, sneering at Vash before disappearing from view.

Vash keeps the gun trained on the door Risa used to escape, sweat drenching his face and neck. The adrenaline rush passes, and he finally lowers the gun's blocky nozzle to the ground. It was quiet again, as if the church was never witness to bullets or last gasping breaths. Slowly, he looks to the still form of his brother, and worries. Crossing the distance, Vash knelt beside Knives and moves to feel the plant's pulse... but stops. The thought of Knives returning to consciousness to see Vash's hand around his throat was not appealing, and he feels for a pulse on Knives' wrist instead. The feeling of something throbbing, although distressed and fast, was a relief.

Vash found the situation jarring as he carefully picks up Knives, thinking not even a month ago they were fighting to the death and now they were trying to save one another. He shakes his head, and brings his fallen brother to the hospital.

Meryl bursts into the small hospital, after spending hours looking for Vash around town. She and Milly had just heard of the ruckus at the church, thankful that it wasn't Vash who was injured. Ignoring the look on the doctor's face she strode down the corridor, peering into rooms until she spotted the man. She knocks gently on the slightly open door, poking her head inside. "Vash?"

Vash groans from underneath a small towel that was folded over and covering his eyes; Meryl's voice intensifying the already pounding headache that had taken over shortly after bringing Knives to the hospital. He knew it had to be from May's attack, and so far tried ice and aspirin to relieve it with no success. He only hoped it didn't last, and that his older brother wasn't experiencing a worse version of the same. "Meryl?"

Meryl squeezes into the room, immediately followed by Milly, both looking from one brother to the other with worry. "Vash? Are you ok?"

Vash nods, pulling the towel back and tossing it on a small table separating his chair from the bed. With the girls around, he would have to rough it out for now. "Yea, I'm okay."

Meryl frowns, looking Vash over. "Are you sure? What happened in there?"

Vash stands, as if to show he was doing fine. "May snapped. I think she attacked me, then Knives lost it and killed her. Risa attacked him and... It's a big mess. Are you girls okay?"

Milly nods, passing by Vash to stand over Knives bed. "We're ok. What did the doctor say about him? Is he ok?" Her expression reflected genuine concern.

Vash sighs, wishing he had better news. "They don't know. The lead doctor said there is so much damage they don't expect him to recover but... I don't believe them. He's survived much worse." He thinks back to July, and realized he was still astonished that Knives survived a direct hit of such intensity.

Milly drags a chair to the bedside, taking one of the plant's hands into her own. "It'll be ok Knives... _You'll_ be ok."

Meryl blinks at the sight, amazed at how much Milly seemed to care for the troublesome man as if he never did anything in the first place. "I never thought I'd see that."

Vash pays no attention, thinking this may be Milly's way of trying to make everything seem better. "There is a first time for everything."

Meryl shakes her head, angered by Vash's seemingly nonchalant attitude, directing her glare to him. "He's the one responsible for Nicholas's death! Have you both forgotten that?"

Vash sits down again, disheartened that Meryl didn't seem to understand. Milly was warm and forgiving, never holding a grudge… she always hoped for the best of things. She was also one heck of a good shot. He meets the short woman's angry gaze, his own soft and quiet. "Don't you understand? She is hanging on to that one thread of truth that people can change. Whether they do or don't is up to them, but everyone has the ability to make a difference. For the better or worse."

Meryl pauses, now avoiding the man's gaze as a wave of shame washes over her. "I'm sorry Vash."

Vash lays the towel across his eyes again, wishing the headache would go away instead of getting worse. It felt like nests of sandworms were stampeding around in his skull. "Meryl... you might be right. He may never change, but I won't give up until either he does or I die. I doubt Milly will, either."

Meryl sighs, circling around the chair to lay a hand on Vash's shoulder. "I know. It… it seems even if he does changes for the better, in the future, he'll never appreciate the things Milly, and you, have done for him. Even after the hell he put you through, and that just tears at me."

Vash silently wondered how he evolved from insurance case to friend, feeling Meryl's care through her simple gesture. He remembered when she would smack him at every opportunity, and now... she was more prone to hugging him than laying a harmful finger on him. The plant peers out from underneath the cover, watching Meryl. "Thank you, but I can still smile, and as long as he doesn't rob me of that everything is okay."

Meryl nods, smiling down at the outlaw as he watches her. She was glad he wasn't irritated at her, considering this was the second time she insulted Knives. "I'll continue to help you. I'm sorry if I seem bitter, but I will give him the benefit of the doubt."

Vash returns Meryl's smile, laying a hand on the one she put on his shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad. You and Milly should stay here, ok? It is safer here."

"Stay? Are you leaving?" Meryl frowns again, alarmed at the thought Vash might leave them again. "You can't!"

Vash frowned at the tone of Meryl's voice, sensing something bordering on concerned panic. "I have to. Risa is still out there, and she will want revenge for Knives killing her sister. She might hurt you and Milly, too, and I can't let that happen." He sighs, wishing there was some magical word he could say that would make everything right again. No more pain and suffering or fighting and hate. Milly and Meryl would be happy, he wouldn't feel so burdened, and Wolfwood would be alive. He wasn't sure what he thought of the priest, but he did know Milly missed him terribly. "I'll come back. Just like last time."

Milly turns her attention to the two, having overhead their quieted conversation and now adds in her thoughts. "Please don't go. Maybe Risa won't come back."

Vash was heartfelt at the girl's concern for him. He only wished they would trust him, and remember while he was soft at heart he was tough in mind and even stronger in body. Risa wouldn't bring him down… he wouldn't let her. "You two stay safe. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Milly bites her lip, tears streaming down her face as she stands up. "That's what Nicholas said before… before he left."

Vash felt powerless to reassure them. These girls depended on him so much, but for what? He earned no money, offered little comfort and certainly wasn't an outstanding member of the community. It seemed the only things that trailed him were death and loss. Why did they care? "I'm not like Wolfwood. I'll come back, alive, no matter what it takes."

Meryl trembles, gazing to the floor before rushing to Vash, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. The action surprised her, but right now she didn't care. "I'm holding you to that!"

Vash is taken by surprise as the small insurance girl embraces him tightly. He never expected something like this from her, who seemed so formal and reserved at times. He looks down at her in silence before lowering his arms around Meryl, returning the hug warmly.

Milly smiles faintly at the sight, before feeling dizzy and nauseous. She runs into the bathroom while the two say their last good-byes, slamming the door and turning on the faucet to mask the impending sounds. She missed Wolfwood so much, and this sudden illness didn't make her feel any better.

Meryl frowns, now worried about both her friends. Vash going off to battle again, and Milly almost constantly ill. She hoped it was only a flu, which would run its course quickly, as imposed to a more serious condition. "Take care...and don't take too long."

Vash tries to ignore Milly's vomiting, worrying about her as much as he did about Knives. "I will. Take care of Milly while I'm gone. Try to get her to see a doctor." He throws the towel aside, checks the six shooter, and leaves the room. Outside he became a different person. Determined and serious, intent on settling the threat of Risa before she could hurt anyone else. He ignores the looks of nurses, doctors and patients in the corridor as he passes, gun in hand and eyes narrowed.

Enells Town. Vash felt drawn towards it ever since he left Aridan, walking across the iles between them with a growing sense of urgency and danger. He almost felt crushed by the thought of what lay ahead as he passed city limits, becoming lost among buildings and shacks that were worn and cracked by years of baking in the heat of twin suns. Dust devils spun and danced in the streets as a breeze howled. The town was deserted, or so it seemed. He pulls back the hammer with a thumb, and keeps the gun close.

Risa threw her head back to down the shot of local moonshine, returning the frosted glass to the bar owner and cracked a smile. Already she could sense the younger plant, drawing ever nearer with each step. Such a determined fool... he would soon see his error. 'Just couldn't stay away, could you?' She swivels in the stool, spinning around several times in the dim light before stopping to face the door. 'Come on in.'

Vash tenses at the sound of Risa's voice in his head, and he turned a sharp gaze to the bar. He could see her enjoying herself through the old windows, and sneered while aiming the revolver. 'Too afraid to face me in the open?'

Risa laughs out loud, waving enthusiastically at the man as if playing a game. 'What do you mean? This isn't open enough for you?'

Vash keeps the weapon aimed, intent on not letting the crazed plant leave his sight. 'You are a coward, hiding inside. I won't let you hurt anyone again.'

Risa jumps off the chair, casually strolling to the exit to appease the outlaw. "Oh, don't worry. I just need to finish my business with Knives... then you'll never hear from me again."

Vash pulls the trigger effortlessly, firing a warning shot that splintered the wood of a support beam behind her. "You won't lay a hand on him. Your fight is with me, now."

Risa stops at the gunfire, blankly looking back to the hole. "Are you trying to collapse the bar on me? That's not nice... And the owner wouldn't like that."

Vash doesn't blink, keeping his cold gaze set. "That fate would be too good for you. No, I won't kill you, but I will make sure you never get the chance to use your abilities for harm."

"Why are you so defensive of you brother? I know… I know what he did to your precious Rem. The suffering he put you through without a second thought. He is simply a murderer. I see that now... thanks to you."

Vash feels his hand begin to tremble at the memory of Rem's death. The way she looked at him as the pod doors closed, how she selflessly sacrificed her life to save countless more. The fact she had to die because Knives refused to understand humans, and try to make peace with them. "N-no... no! He didn't know what he was doing, then! I still won't let you hurt him!"

Risa blinks at his denial, completely dumbfounded at the ludicrous statement. "Didn't know what he was doing? He plotted, killed, typed that algorithm with his own fingers...and you say he didn't know what he was doing? How blind can you be?"

Vash fires another round, this one coming uncomfortably close to plowing through Risa's upper arm. "He doesn't understand them! He didn't know the consequences of what he did!"

Risa tilts her head, peering at Vash with detached curiosity. "Didn't know the consequences... Are you listening to yourself?" She chuckles, an insane glint flickering in her eyes. "Making excuses because you can't handle the past... that's rich. It's a shame May will never know how entertaining you can be." Risa grows seriously abruptly, her smile morphing to a troubled frown. "Then again... it was your interference that caused Knives's outburst."

Vash places a foot behind him, prepared to quickly dodge if Risa decided to use a physical attack rather than mental. Only now did it occur to the outlaw that he had no defense against her abilities, and the thought of being manipulated into doing something all over again was terrifying. It flooded his system with adrenaline, and made his heart pound in his throat. "I couldn't let you do that to him..."

Risa doesn't acknowledge Vash's comment, her expression going blank as if experiencing a sudden realization. "You're just as responsible for her death as he is... Yes... I see now."

Vash tries to shield his vulnerable mind, even though he didn't know how to block such a strong telepath from doing as she pleased. "She shouldn't have tried to control me."

Risa snaps her attention back to Vash, widening her eyes before her expression relaxes into a grin. She fades from view, as if she was never there to begin with, leaving Vash alone in the dusty street.

Vash looks around, frantically trying to locate the vanished plant. His footsteps crunched on the pebbled ground, and wind tussles his hair. What was she doing? Where did she go!

"Vash? Vash where are you?" Meryl slowly makes her way down the street, still calling out the outlaw's name until she spots him. Running up, she stops a few feet in front of him and worriedly looks him over. "Vash! Are you ok?"

Vash turns to look down at Meryl, becoming panic-stricken at the thought of her walking into danger again. "Get away! You shouldn't be here!"

Meryl shakes her head furiously, resolve etched in her face. "No. I'm not leaving again. Whatever happens... we'll face it together."

Vash places his hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her. His worst nightmares were coming true... the possibility that Meryl could die, because of her stubbornness and will to follow Vash into whatever dangers presented themselves. "You don't understand, you have to go! Now!"

Meryl breaks away from Vash, her expression softening with a sigh. A breeze ripples by, lifting her overcoat slightly as her bangs go flying, adding to the deceptively peaceful moment. "Vash... I can't. There's something I need to say...and I can't deny it any longer. I l-" The short woman is cut off by a thundering boom, and her caring gaze is replaced by one of pure surprise. She chokes, spitting blood before collapsing to the ground to reveal a blond man behind her.

Vash looks on, stunned and shocked, as Meryl's bright red blood freckles his armor and skin, watching with silent horror as she collapses into the sand. A stain of crimson grew on the back of her white overcoat, making it glimmer wetly in the midday sun. "M... Meryl... oh, god." He looks up to the blond man, Knives, screaming. "Why! What did she do to you!"

Knives looked to the fallen body with disdain, almost sneering at the little human. "Hmph. What a whiney little brat. A waste of oxygen." He meets Vash gaze, showing no remorse for the life he took. "Oh, that's right. You're angry."

Vash kneels on the ground, agony seizing him, as he scoops Meryl in his arms and holds her close. She had stopped breathing, but he could still feel her warmth... she seemed alive, even as her blood dripped onto his gloves and armor. Tears were strewn down the plant's face, signs of his grieving. "She didn't do anything to you. Why...?"

Milly runs to the brothers, having seen them from down the street, slowing to a walk when she reaches Knives's side. She pauses, horrified at the sight of Vash and Meryl. "Oh... Mr. Vash... what happened?"

Vash still held the limp woman in his arms, desperately wishing she would be okay even though he knew she was dead. "Milly! Not you too... please, run away. Don't come back..."

Milly shakes her head, stepping even closer despite Vash's warning. "She's dead... isn't she? She left us..."Milly sniffles, crumpling to the ground as her tears break free. "I... can't stand this." Looking back to the other twin, she snatches the black revolver from Knives's loose grip, cocking the hammer and aiming the nozzle at her temple. "I'm sorry, Mr. Vash."

Vash's eyes go wide with panic, and he lets Meryl drop to lunge at Milly. He couldn't let her die... not because of this! "Milly, no!"

Milly pulls the trigger, falling to the ground in sync with the sound of gunfire. Blood splattered everywhere, mixed with clear fluids and grey flesh. Silence was heavy in the air, and not even Knives broke it.

Vash felt breath catch in his throat, and his heart skipped several beats as Milly fell to the ground much the same way Meryl did. There was no gasping, no last cries for help... he almost wished there were. That way he would know she was still alive. He reaches out to the big girl, laying a shaking hand on her shoulder while tears plopped into dry sand. "Milly..."

Knives approached his brother, not in the least phased by the dead females. They were only human after all. "Pathetic. You are too attached to these parasites. Get a grip."

"...parasites? They have given me things you could never give. Happiness, purpose! They made me feel wanted and welcome, like a friend! What have you done?" Vash's sadness turned into rage-driven anger, and he rose to his feet. His fingers found the silver revolver, and his arm acted on its own to bring the nozzle to Knives' line of sight. "You killed them. All you have ever done is take and destroy!"

Knives growls, his hands tightening into fists at his sides. "Are you going to shoot me again?"

Wolfwood opens his eyes, staring wide-eyed at the first thing in front of him. A desert reptile, glancing back lazily before sticking it's tongue out and hissing. The priest blinks, surprised at the sudden change of scenery; from a chilly, misty void to the familiar desert landscape of Gunsmoke. Could it be? Had his desperation and pleading have an effect on his return? He stands unsteadily, stumbling in the giving sand as he determines his location. He was near a city, with the cold dread in his heart increasing with every second. Something dreadful was happening, and there was no time to lose.

The priest steps forward, only to trip on an unexpected obstruction, tumbling back to the ground. He sputters and spits out sand, glaring back at whatever interfered in his mission. Anger melts into surprise as he lays eyes on the cross punisher. Not only was he sent back, he was rewarded with his weapon as well? Shaking his head, he reminds himself time was of the essence and picks the punisher, running straight for town.

Vash shrieks for Knives to shut up, more than willing to pull the trigger and end the decades of fighting, shooting, bleeding and hate. "You have ruined my life for the last time!"

"Then let's finish this." Knives aims, his arm steady as the hammer cocks back. "You whine too much."

Vash's teeth grit together as he pulls back on the trigger, his finger pumping the metal repeatedly. One shot after another emerges from the gun's barrel, everything moving in slow motion for the outlaw as the gun spits death at Knives. The shots ring out like an enraged storm, until the revolver clicks with an empty cylinder.

Knives is thrown back before he can even pull the trigger, hot metal piecing every limb and more. The older plant is slammed into the ground, a loud thud accompanied by the harsh breathing of a dying man. "Heh...isn't this familiar..." He didn't miss the irony of the bullets passing through the wounds his brother gave him a month ago, when his last moments of consciousness convinced him he wouldn't wake again.

Vash withdrew more and more from this reality, where Meryl was shot, Milly took her life and Knives was gunned down by his brother. Tendrils of smoke flowed from the gun's barrel as Vash lowers it's aim to the ground, looking at the fallen plant. He was bleeding badly, sand caked and soaked with red fluid. Knives was dying, and it dragged Vash into silence.

Knives gasped for breath, as air seemed to get thinner and thinner. He stares at Vash through half closed eyes, feeling his body disconnect from everything. " I...never understood...why you...favored...the humans...over me." The plant goes still as the last breath left his body, his eyes still open but unseeing.

Vash stares down at the still body of Knives, and his legs go weak. He staggers backwards and falls into the sand, landing on his rear, as everything seemed to go numb. The sky was no longer blue, and breeze no longer fresh. His senses cloud, mind reeling, and emotions take over. Raw, hurtful ones, that filled his eyes with tears and made him tremble. Through it he barely notices a flash of silver... the gun. The damned to hell gun. He lifts it up and narrows his eyes at it, face turning red with mixed emotions. These weapons had been the single source of everything bad that happened, starting with shooting Knives and followed by July and Augusta. Their fateful meeting at the oasis, and now, death.

Vash hurls the gun away, spinning in the air and breaking through a glass window to clatter on hardwood flooring inside the desolate bar. Silence fills the air, except for the quiet sobbing of a broken man.

Wolfwood pauses when the sound of shattering glass catches his attention, and he shifts his path to follow the sound. It leads him to a back door of a deserted bar, and inside was a brightly silver weapon lying on the floor.

Risa tsks, shaking her head as she walks to Vash's back, lying at the carnage around her. "I warned you...Knives is a heartless killer... and now he took from you the ones who meant the most."

Vash wrapped his arms tightly around himself, shaking with effort to contain the cries of pain that threatened to rip his soul apart. He tried to tune out Risa's voice, but the effort was too much. Knives... the girls... Risa. She did it. Because of her they all died. Was she coming to finish him, or to continue tormenting what was left of Vash the Stampede? He looks up to her, eyes strained and nearly bloodshot, and whimpers. "Leave... leave me alone."

Wolfwood examines the gun, instinctively knowing it was Vash's, wondering what would make the plant discard it like that. He jerks his head up upon hearing voices outside, holstering the revolver in his waist belt, and quietly makes his way to the door. It was the outlaw... talking to an unfamiliar woman. He sneers when it becomes apparent the lady was the cause of Vash's distress.

"I have to thank you. You spared me the trouble of killing your brother myself. I really am grateful."

Vash's feet scrape at the ground in a feeble, half-hearted attempt to get away from this terrible woman who destroyed so much. There was nothing left now, and he was alone because of her. He looks up at Risa, shaking his head. "I didn't do that for you."

Risa grins, taking delight in the turn of events. "But still... you did it. It's ok, Vash, you're not alone. I'll be there for you."

Wolfwood fires the machine gun at the damned woman, cursing her with every breath for the torture she was putting Vash though. He wished he had gotten here sooner, to prevent all this. "Vash!"

Vash winces at the sound of rapid fire, cowering in the sand as if he was expecting the bullets to rain down on him from Risa. He doesn't hear Wolfwood's shout, too busy shutting out the world and the horrible things it held.

Wolfwood rushes past the fallen woman, ignoring her to focus on Vash. The guy was a mess, looking as if he went on a permanent vacation to hell. He lays a hand on the guy's shoulder. "Vash... it's ok. It'll be ok. Just relax."

Vash scrambles away from Wolfwood once he feels someone touching him, still panicky and tense. He looks from Risa to the priest, eyes frantically searching for an answer. Was she using his thoughts of Wolfwood against him! "How dare you... these are my memories! You can't use them for your sick pleasures!"

Wolfwood stares, confused at Vash's reaction. What was going through the noodlehead's brain? He steps closer, reaching out a hand to the plant. "Vash... what are you talking about?"

Vash gets to his feet, quickly backing away from Wolfwood. He looks around, searching for an avenue of escape from this place, and runs down an alleyway. He had to get away and find a place to be alone, and handle the confused grief that had overcome him with the deaths of Milly, Meryl and Knives. This was too much, and he needed a place where he could think clearly for even two seconds.

Wolfwood stays behind, frowning deeply with concern but pushes thoughts of following him out of his mind for now. The priest turns to Risa, giving her a furious glare. "What... what did you do to him!"

Risa holds her wound, gaping incredulously at the newcomer. "Who are you!"

Wolfwood grips the punisher tighter, reaching into his jacket to pull out his sunglasses. The wind whips around them, getting fiercer as if responding to the priest's coolly disguised vehemence. "I'm his friend."

Risa grunts, spitting at his feet. "I give him what he deserved."

"And what was that?"

Risa grinned sadistically, her mind turning with the possibilities of dealing more damage to the younger plant. "I showed him everything that he feared, and I'd do it again! Would you like some as well, preacher?'

Wolfwood shows no expression, not even frowning as he raises the punisher again. Was this really the road he was willing to take? "You enjoy hurting people... I can't let you continue."

Risa stands, blood flowing down her dress from the multiple wounds she received from both Vash and Wolfwood, making her look even more of a psychopath. "Yes, and how do you plan to stop me?"

Wolfwood falters, torn between protecting Vash and the people he cared about, and breaking his vow to himself. There had to be another way, but he just couldn't see it. But, Vash's sanity was on the line, that much was apparent, and he wasn't about to let anything happen to his friend. The reason he came back was for him. "Please... don't do this. There's no reason to."

Risa reaches into a fold in her clothes and whips out the twin revolver, aiming the dark barrel at Wolfwood in a spilt second, and firing.

Wolfwood staggers back, taken off guard by the woman's speed and the intense pain in his midsection. He reacts just as fast, not willing to be killed again after just coming back, and shoots the woman through the heart. Silence chased away the echo of gunfire, and Wolfwood staggered to gather himself again. The injury hurt like hell, with blood already soaking into the black jacket, but it was barely visible. It wasn't serious, at least not yet, and Vash was more important right now. Shaking his head, he stands up straight and follows the plant to the ally where he disappeared. "Vash?"

Vash had tucked himself into a shaded corner, hoping the dark armor would hide him from these demons that quarreled in the street. Every gunshot made him shut his eyes tighter and tighter, and he screamed silently for everything to stop. Now he cowered, shaking as he wished for everything to be right again. "... go away, go... go away..."

Wolfwood suppresses a grunt, forcing himself to ignore the pain as he kneels beside the outlaw. "Vash... It's over. She's gone. She won't hurt you again."

Vash hides himself the best he could, feeling strangely vulnerable without the flowing red coat. Why did he cast it away so carelessly! He continues to weep, the girl's deaths replaying in his mind over and over. "I didn't want them to die. Why did they come? I told them not to come! I should have stayed and protected them..."

Wolfwood frowns, again wondering what Vash was rambling about. He didn't see any deaths, other then the red-haired plant, whom he killed himself. "Vash, no one is dead. It was a lie. Please believe me..."

Vash turns a wide eye to Wolfwood, pupil contracted into a tiny sphere of green and black. This memory was talking to him, as if it was real. How could he tell what was real and what wasn't! He felt Meryl's blood soak into the gloves, watched as Milly's brains scattered over the sand, and witnessed Knives' last breath. Now an image of Wolfwood kneeled before him, begging him to... do what? He watches the priest, thoughts colliding as he thinks of what to do.

Wolfwood feels a tug at his heart, never expecting to see Vash in such a state. He couldn't begin to imagine what pain the other guy felt right now... but what did he see? "Vash... I'm so sorry. If only I'd gotten here sooner. If only..." He sighs, leaning against the wall, gazing into the thin strip of blue up above even as he felt his blood trickling out of his body. "I... don't know how it happened, but I came back. I swear... I nearly yelled myself voiceless begging to be allowed back. I swore to God to give up smoking, even, but I never expected to actually be heard..."

Vash didn't follow Wolfwood's gaze, his eyes fixated on the ground where fresh blood was dripping into the sand. Bright red, not dark... the plant became aware of the priest's injury, and looked up at him. Illusions could bleed, but if they did it did not smell of sweating iron. He reaches out to Wolfwood, hand still shaking, and gently lays a few fingers on the beat-up tan leather of the man's shoe. It felt real. It resisted and gave with his touch, and felt warmed by the sun's rays.

Wolfwood paused in his musings when he feels the other man finger his clothes, lowering his gaze to look him over. He seemed to coming out of the shell what's-her-name put him in, and he shifts to his knees. "Vash?"

Vash remained in the corner, but he had stopped trembling so badly and now watched the priest with a blinking, but empty, gaze. The normally bright, vibrant color of his eyes had dulled, as if the life was sucked out of them, but they were focused on Wolfwood. He still didn't know what to think. How could an illusion seem so real? Still, people did not come back from the dead!

Wolfwood hesitates uncertainly, but reaches out and lays his hands on the plant's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Vash... Believe it's me... I'm here and I'm staying."

Vash didn't withdraw from Wolfwood's touch this time, probing the feeling. Through the armor he could feel something... a pulse, however faint. He knew an illusion could not dupe his senses like that, and for once turns his gaze to Wolfwood as if he were a real person. How could this be! Wolfwood died! Vash buried him after finding him slumped over on the church floor, amidst a pool of drying blood. In that abandoned town, he dug a grave and lay the priest in it. Milly cried... Meryl was silent, and he was trying to remain strong for them. Even though Wolfwood aimed a gun at him, he forgave the priest and wished he would come back. Now he had, and... what? He didn't believe it. "How?"

Wolfwood shrugs slightly, not knowing the answer himself except God deemed it acceptable to make an exception. "You needed me... I needed you... I wasn't done here and wasn't willing to stay away."

Vash pulls back his hand, lying on the ground as he gazed over Wolfwood with a discerning eye. "You're hurt."

Wolfwood gulped, reminded of that little detail even though he still felt the pain. "Not as bad as you."

Vash sat up, clinging sand looking out of place on the armor's black and blue coloring, and forced himself to stand. The blonde's cheeks were still damp with tears that had fallen, and he looked exhausted from what had happened. Disconnected, but there was a faint glimmer of concern in his eyes. Wolfwood's injury had helped him see what was real, to come out of shell shock, and now he was determined to get it taken care of. "You should lay down."

Wolfwood covers the wound to quench the bleeding, which didn't seem to be stopping. "If you have a pair of tweezers, I can take care of it."

Vash reaches behind to unclip a small leather pouch, hanging from the holster wrapped around his waist. He hands it to Wolfwood, silently watching the man. He was real... by god he was real. The plant wondered what the future held for Wolfwood. Where he would go, and what he would do. Did he intend on staying with them, or leaving to continue the path of an assassin? The two men had unresolved issues, but now was not the time to address them.

Wolfwood clenches his teeth, prepared for the pain to increase tenfold as he carefully maneuvers the metal tool around his innards. A pained hiss escapes him, and he pauses to collect himself. This one practice he hated, since it was self-performed, and he rarely had the money for a simple painkiller. He grunts, pushing those thoughts aside as he concentrated on the task. Finding the hidden bullet, he gently pulls it out with a heavy exhale and tossed it to the ground. "It never gets any easier..."

Vash glances briefly to the lead slug, to make sure it was not a hollow point or loaded with something far sinister. Poison, lead powder, arsenic... he placed no limit on how far Knives would go to kill a human. "It never does."

Wolfwood shivers, again placing pressure on the wound, leaning back on the wall as he looks up to the outlaw. "So... who was she?"

Vash sighs, kneeling on the ground. He didn't want to speak the woman's name; didn't want to envision her face or the things she and her sister did. "Risa."

Wolfwood nods, thinking of the now dead woman lying in the streets. He had to wonder, briefly, if he made another mistake. "I'm sorry."

Vash shudders, quickly repressing the nervous reaction. He was a wreck, and was trying to bury it all over again. "You did nothing. If you hadn't killed her..."

Wolfwood nods distractedly, not so sure of himself. And yet... "Heh. Great way to start a new life. But I would have done it again if it would have spared any pain."

Vash tries to change the subject, not wanting to dwell any longer on what happened by Risa's sadistic hand. "We should get going."

Wolfwood uses the wall to support himself as he stands, then lifts the punisher to his shoulder, and steps away. He smiles, pushing thoughts of Risa out as imagines Milly's smiling face. "Yeah... I bet the girls are waiting."

Vash looks away, Milly and Meryl's blood-soaked bodies appearing every time he closed his eyes. He kept his mouth shut, thinking this was not the time to dash Wolfwood's dreams into hell. "Maybe." The outlaw starts walking in the direction he came from, a little more worn down and beat up than when he arrived, into a nameless desert that held nothing but emptiness. Once again the plant had no purpose, but now it wasn't because he was seeking one of his own... it was because everyone who made a difference had died. After a while he pulls out a small metal canteen from a hidden pocket, unscrews the cap and starts to drink. The spicy, smoky flavor of old whiskey singed his throat.

Wolfwood trudges through the soft sand, losing track of how far they've gone with each step. Both the suns had set, but the moons kept the desert as illuminated as the day. At least it wasn't so hot anymore. Hopefully they'd reach town before the sunrise again. Wolfwood had been so intent on leaving the silent town he forgotten he didn't have any water and he doubted Vash had enough for a second person. It just wasn't his day. "Oi... So, how far is Aridan?"

Vash stopped at the crest of a dune, in the face of a rising moon that illuminated his form. Such sights gave way to rumors and tales of the ghostly man who raped the desert and its child towns, leaving a trail of destruction and blood wherever he tread. Right now Vash didn't care as he gazed toward Aridan, its lights still too far to make out against the sandy landscape. He looks back towards Wolfwood, remembering the man was injured, and sighs. "We'll take a break."

Wolfwood stops halfway up the dune, following Vash since he never heard of the city before. He was hungry, but again, realized he had no food. He silently vowed to prepare himself better when traveling out in the desert. The priest gratefully sat down, catching his breath as he gazes into the night sky. "I hate the desert."

"You wouldn't say that if you realized it was the lesser of many evils." Vash tosses him a second canteen, barely larger than the first. "Drink."

"I'm not thirsty." Wolfwood catches the canteen, climbing further up the dune to place in at Vash's feet. 'Besides, it's yours. I'll just sit and suffer with my stupidity.'

Vash snorted, nudging it back towards Wolfwood. "You lost blood, and haven't had anything to drink since we left town. Take it."

"What about you? I don't think you have another since you weren't expecting a companion."

Vash shakes the canteen of whiskey to show he wasn't going without liquid, even if it was alcohol. He was almost borderline intoxicated, drunkenness staved off by overbearing depression that wouldn't allow him to forget what had happened over the past several weeks. "I wasn't expecting to come back, either. Not once I saw how deranged she had become."

Wolfwood frowns, wondering what just happened between him and the woman, but holds off on asking. He takes the canteen, thirst overcoming his protest and he drinks freely. "Ah! You'd never expect water to taste so good. Why don't you sit down? You look like you could use a break too."

Vash was gazing off into the distance again, not paying attention to the priest's words. The running winds of day had given in to a still night, making everything seem... needlessly peaceful. He knew it was all a lie. The outlaw sighs, almost forlorn, before tipping the canteen end-up and taking another drawn-out swig of whiskey.

Wolfwood saves half of the water for Vash, or for later considering the outlaw's state of mind. He stands again, handing the canteen back to the other man before walking across the dune. "Well, thanks for the water. Let's get going... I want to get back to the girls as soon as possible."

Vash feels his stomach doing flips again, and knew he couldn't hold this from Wolfwood any longer. "They're dead."

Wolfwood freezes, turning back to the plant with an incredulous stare. "What?"

"They're dead. I told them to stay in Aridan, but they didn't. None of them." Vash sits down in the sand, almost toppling backwards. "Meryl showed up first. She begged to stay, to help me... and she was shot." He swallows, even though his mouth felt dry. "She died in my arms. Then... then Milly saw what happened, and she shot herself. She felt abandoned, as if Meryl wanted to die. Then... _he_ appeared. Knives shot Meryl, and as he was preparing to shoot me... I killed him." The broken outlaw wipes away a fresh tear, letting it dry on the black leather of his gloves.

Wolfwood shakes his head, his mind refusing to even consider what Vash was saying. "No... it's not true. Milly would never kill herself! They're not dead!"

Vash pounds a fist into the sand, kicking up a puff of dust. Why wouldn't Wolfwood understand! "They're dead! Dead! They died because of me!" He drops the canteen, hands covering his face. "I-I couldn't protect them. I'm sorry."

"If they were dead I would have seen them! There was nothing!" Wolfwood paused, Risa's words entering his mind. Her... it was her! "No... it was a lie. Risa was trying to break you...by showing you your worst nightmares. She admitted it."

Vash kept his emotions contained, or so he tried. He shook his head, again not knowing what to believe... what he saw, or what Wolfwood heard? "I felt her die. She bled in my arms, Wolfwood. Her blood... was everywhere. There was nothing I could do to save her. Or Milly, or Knives."

Wolfwood shudders, the air around him seemingly getting even colder. "No... I refuse to believe they are dead. They are alive unless I see a body."

"I don't know why you didn't see them! They were right there... in the street." Vash pulls up his legs, hugging them close. "I'm sorry you came back for nothing. She would have liked to see you again."

Wolfwood rushes back to Vash, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him gently. "Vash! What you saw wasn't real. It was Risa! There... were... no... bodies!"

Vash withdraws for a second time that day, wishing he could disappear like after Augusta. Was everything a lie? How could it be? The blood looked and felt so real, dampening the sand and covering everything in shades of red. The screams, the accusations, the last gasping breaths... yet here was Wolfwood, a man he buried, saying it never happened. "...I don't know what to believe..."

Wolfwood sighs, berating himself for being so rough on the guy, after everything he'd been through. Still, he could not comprehend how the girls could be dead now. "It's ok Vash. Lets just go back." The priest stands up, making his way down the dune until something catches his foot, and he tumbles roughly to the base.

Vash barely notices Wolfwood's fall as he goes head over feet down the dune until hitting level sand. He looks at the priest before following the footsteps back up the dune with his eyes, focusing on a thin piece of red metal. Blinking, curiosity overcomes hurt and he crawls over to it. The metal was smooth and well made, void of rust or cracks in paint. "Huh..."

Wolfwood groans, shifting his legs to fall forward one last time, finding himself on his back. Today definitely wasn't his day. "Dammit! That's the second time it's happened." He grunts as he sits up, glancing to Vash before feeling his waist again. 'Damn... I think I tore it open again...'

Vash looks down to Wolfwood, eyebrows furrowed with concern. "You better not die before we get to town!"

Wolfwood waves him off, climbing up the dune like a lizard to join his friend in determining what the object was. "I won't, I won't!"

Vash mumbles something to himself before pushing the metal object, surprised to feel it remain steadfast in the sand. Either it was buried very deep, or it was attached to something much larger. He starts to dig around the thin piece, scooping away handfuls of sand.

Wolfwood assists in the digging, curiosity overcoming his irritation. After a few minutes, the tail end of looked to be an unusual type of motorcycle was unveiled. "That's unusual... I wonder if someone lost this or abandoned it."

Vash narrows his eyes in thought, feeling the metal thing as he tries to remember where he saw it before. It seemed so familiar, the flowing lines and expertly crafted surfaces. Smooth, adorned with bright red, black and silver paint. The thing that tripped Wolfwood seemed to be a fin of sorts, mounted to a rear end with flattened exhaust pipes on either side. He could also see the sharp trailing edge of another fin, much longer than the first. He rubs the back of his neck, blurred memories coming to mind with an uneasy sensation. "I've seen this before."

"Really? Where?"

Vash crouches on the balls of his feet, arms crossed over his knees. "A long time ago, on the ship. Before the Big Fall, I mean... when we were little. There was an old engineer who called us demons. Rem tried to convince him we were innocent, but... he said there were visions. Prophecies. He started building these... things, with wings and big engines and sloping hulls. They were big. I mean, from a kid's view they were big. One was red and long," Vash lays a hand on the back end, convinced this was what he saw, "And the other was shorter but with spikes on the bow, and white. There was a third, too, but I never saw it finished."

Wolfwood listens to him with wide-eyed fascination. It wasn't often one came across lost technology, and something so big as well. "Maybe the others are around here too." He jumps up, disappearing over the other side of the dune to look for hints of something else hidden under the sand. He didn't pay attention to where he was stepping, and again his foot caught on an unidentified object, gravity sending him forward and falling down the dune. "Dammiiittt!" The trip ended with him face down in the sand, buried to his waist. "Ow."

Vash blinks, wondering what man could have such bad luck to fall three times in one day. "You better not bleed too much!"

Wolfwood pulled himself up, sputtering and spitting sand. "I'm trying! I don't know what's going on... My coordination is shot to hell."

"Won't be the only thing shot to hell if you're not careful." Vash gets up and climbs down to Wolfwood's resting place, helping him up. "What did you fall on this time?"

Wolfwood grunts, getting to his feet with Vash's help and glares back at the side of the huge mound. A seemingly small object poked out, blending in with the color of the sand rather well. He points, hoping it was what he thought it might be. "Maybe one of the others? Do you recognize that color?"

Vash looks back at the thing, stooping next to it to carefully move sand away from it. "Tan... yes, almost burnt tan. And black!" The plant freezes, as memories flash by in his mind's eye. "A cross..."

Wolfwood doesn't pay attention to anything after the acknowledgement, excitedly digging around the object to reveal a wing, which upon further investigation was attached to a large body. "Looks like we found number two."

Vash hurriedly digs around the craft's body, which was much wider than the red one. It had vents that ran along either side, and was adorned with chrome as the first. It had a single large engine instead of two, and the exhaust vent was much wider… almost wide enough to stand on. "Something doesn't feel right about this."

Wolfwood strokes the smooth metal of the craft, amazed and delighted by the sheer beauty. This was a lot better then any motorcycle. "Why? What could be wrong?"

Vash didn't touch the skeeter, something bothering him in the back of his mind. A nagging feeling, as if they were meant to find these lost relics. Maybe the terrible prophecy was true. "The third one. It has to be Knives'. This was supposed to happen... we were supposed to find them."

"So one of them belongs to you?" He glances to the tan one, looking over the paint. "Curious... I wonder who this one belongs to. Was the old man a lost sheep?"

Vash shook his head, getting up to walk back over the dune where the red skeeter lay, still in the sand. "That one is yours."

Wolfwood blinks, again staring up at the plant. "What? Are you certain?" He glances to the flying motorcycle looking thing, running a hand on the bow. "Hmm... I could get used to this."

Vash turns and stares as the tan skeeter powers up, a low whine filling the air as solar panels turn the moonlight into energy. It rises out of the sand, antigravity pads holding it about a foot above the sloping dune, and a soft beep catches the two men's attention. "CRITICAL ENGINE FAILURE. PURGING SYSTEMS." The plant ducks as a great spray of sand shoots out from the exhaust, burying him within moments. The engine spits and sputters before clearing itself out, humming along contently.

Wolfwood blinks, staring from the vehicle to the plant, and goes over to brush sand off Vash. "You ok?"

Vash grunts, digging out of the small pile. He shakes like a dog, sand falling from his hair and armor. "I don't think it likes me."

Wolfwood shields himself from the flying sand, chuckling loudly. "I think you're being overly sensitive." He climbs on the seat of the skeeter, looking over the handles before twisting them forward. The skeeter leaped, racing across the desert in sudden burst of speed, moving up another dune and flying over the crest. Wolfwood nearly shrieks when he becomes airborne, leaning backward a little too much and falling off the back end of the craft, soft sand breaking his fall.

Vash stares when Wolfwood goes flying, chasing after the man and machine. "Are you intent on dying!"

Wolfwood groans, wrapping an arm around his waist as he sits, taking a few minutes to catch his breath. He grits his teeth, repositioning the makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding again. "I swear I'm catching your bad luck!"

Vash catches up to Wolfwood a few moments later, looking the priest over. The black jacket had a dark spot that was growing around the wound, worrying him. "You should lay down and let me take care of that."

Wolfwood sighs, lying down in the sand despite his reluctance. "It's not that serious..."

Vash unbuttons the jacket, pulling back one of the sides to reveal the wound. It wasn't deep, and the bullet removed earlier, but the round had left mangled flesh and poorly clotted blood in its wake. The guns were so destructive... he did not regret casting it aside back in Enells. He unbuckles one of the holsters around his waist, slipping the spare bullets into a pocket before wrapping it tightly around the wound. He knew it would stop the bleeding within minutes, but still wished there was a faster way to get into town… and a doctor. "You better not have come back just to die again."

Wolfwood smiles to reassure Vash. "I don't intend to die. Trust me. It just... hurts."

"Come on. We need to get you into town."

Wolfwood gestures to the skeeter, both the one hovering a few feet away, and the red one. "Those go pretty fast." He had to admit to himself getting to town sooner was sounding good, to eat and sleep in a real bed. He was starting to feel very drained.

Vash looks to the craft, still unsure if they were safe enough to use. He picks up Wolfwood and walks him over to the larger skeeter, setting him on the seat. He felt torn; worried that Wolfwood may die, even though they had many unsettled issues between them.

Wolfwood nudges Vash, noticing the look on the man's face. "Hey, I'll be alright."

Vash walks back to the red skeeter without a word. He powers it up the same way Wolfwood did, by laying a hand on the bow, and waits for the engines to clear before climbing on. He didn't want to admit being glad that Wolfwood had returned, and how afraid he was of having to bury the man again in just a few short hours.

Wolfwood follows the man as he walks, going slower this time and circles the red skeeter as Vash studies the controls. He chuckles to himself, lost in his own private joke of orbiting the plant.

Vash looks over the computer console with interest, accessing various screens and subroutines to figure out what this craft was capable of. After nearly ten minutes of silence, he looks up to see Wolfwood puttering around and blinks. "Why do I feel like a third sun?"

Wolfwood chuckles, doubling over but preventing himself from falling off again as he laughs hysterically.

Vash rolls his eyes, although in his heart there was a feeling of joy at hearing Wolfwood's laughter again. He looks back at the screen, setting which readouts to be displayed, before leaning back. The seat was comfortable, as if made for him. Carefully, he reaches up and grabs hold of the handlebars, feeling their grips yield to his fingers, and twists them forward. The plant is rewarded with immediate response, the skeeter taking off over the dune like a racing wind. He shrieked and was out of sight, hidden by rolling dunes.

Wolfwood stares at the spot Vash was seconds ago, before revving the engine and following. It didn't take long to fall behind, even after maxing out his engines. "Vash! Wait!"

Vash continues to shriek wildly, the skeeter quickly passing 100 iles per hour before he lets go of the dual throttles. The engines wind down, craft moving forward with inertia before it comes to a slow halt. The outlaw gripped the machine's dual tail fins for dear life, thinking this couldn't be much worse than a bucking Thomas. "Gahh... gahhah..."

Wolfwood continues until he catches sight of Vash again, slowing down to hover beside the man. "Are you ok? Don't go so fast!"

Vash was wide eyed, and refused to let go of the striking red fins. "I am NOT using this... thing!"

Wolfwood waves him off, patting his own skeeter. "Hey, relax. It's ok... You just have to get used to it. Give it another chance?"

Vash gradually settles down, sitting on the padded leather seat again. He thwaps the fuel tank, pointing a disciplinary finger at the craft. "Don't do that again!" He grabs hold of the throttles again, gently twisting them forward. The skeeter powers up its engines a second time, moving forward at a more relaxed pace.

Wolfwood rides beside Vash, enjoying the wind the speed of the skeeters created. They would get to town in no time.

Wolfwood slides off the skeeter after parking it discreetly in an alley, stumbling out into the main street as Vash parks his. At was close to eight at night now, still early enough for some stores to be open, as well as the hotel and hospital. He sighs, sitting on the ground to regain some strength, the thought of a soft bed becoming more and more appealing. "That was fun..."

Vash stumbled off clumsily, tired and beaten from the past few days events. His body and mind were exhausted and worn, and it showed with every misplaced step. He rubs his eyes, fighting to stay awake, and pushes the skeeter into the same alleyway, silently.

Wolfwood yawns, sighing deeply again as he lowers himself into the sand, as if lying down under blankets. He closes his eyes, feeling himself drift closer and closer to sleep. Yes... this was nice...

Vash secures the skeeters, covering them with bits of canvas, sheets and whatever else he could find to safeguard their latest finds. He sighs deeply, glancing to Wolfwood... and blinks when the man seemed to be asleep. Was he stupid enough to close his eyes with an injury like that! "Wolfwood?"

Wolfwood barely grunts in response, paying no heed to whoever disturbed his nap. He was just taking break. No harm in that.

Vash becomes worried, wondering how much blood the priest had lost. He kneels down, lifting away one side of the jacket to see his wound. It had stopped bleeding, but did not look any better. "You need to see a doctor."

Wolfwood opens one eye to peer at Vash, responding in a quiet tone. "Not gonna die. Just tired."

"Get up. Please... you need to see a doctor. You are still bleeding internally." Vash wanted to beg, but the spectacle might attract too much attention. The thought of burying Wolfwood in the sand was too disturbing, and he was also too tired to get up and carry Wolfwood inside if he still didn't want go.

Wolfwood sighs, opening the other eye and getting up again. "Alright... Alright... I still gotta see the girls."

Vash felt a new wave of sadness, knowing there was nothing for them in this town. He rubs the back of his neck, heading off to the hotel. He needed to sleep, even if the nightmares would be painful.

Wolfwood doesn't notice Vash's deviation, heading straight the hospital, avoiding the staff in the main lobby to look in the individual rooms. After a couple minutes he finds the girls, and smiles broadly. He knew they couldn't have been dead. The girls return the stare, shocked at the sudden visit, and then he notices the patient in the bed. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Vash blinks, looking toward the hospital. "Was that...? No, couldn't have been." He walks into the hotel, eager to find a quiet room.

Milly stares at the figure, not believing it could really be Wolfwood. How could it be? He died a month ago... and now he just walked in? Impossible!

Meryl stands up, not knowing what to believe quite yet, but not doubting what she saw. She pokes the priest's shoulder, then his chest, and his forehead. "You're real."

Wolfwood raises an eyebrow, a little weirded out by Meryl's treatment. "Yeah... I know it's strange but God granted me a second chance at life. I'm back."

Milly stands as well, tears forming in her eyes as she realizes it wasn't a delusion. "Oh... Mr. Wolfwood... It's really you..." She jumps forward, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him into a tight embrace.

Wolfwood wheezes, not having enough air to grunt in pain. He was glad to see her again, but she was going to suffocate him if she wasn't careful. "Milly... can't breathe…"

Milly drops him immediately, a little sheepish at her unknowing intensity. "Oh. I'm sorry. Are you ok? How'd you come back?"

Wolfwood relaxes, trying not to show how much pain the hug caused. "I came back from Enells, with Vash." He looks backward, realizing he had entered the hospital alone. "And I have no idea where he disappeared to..."

"I'll find him. You two stay here." Meryl rushes out of the room, intent on locating the missing outlaw. She searches the usual places; the bar, the bakery, and the dry cleaners. Finally, she asks around at the hotel, and is directed to a room on the second floor. She knocks gently, opening the door when she gets no response, and sees the man sound asleep on the bed. She smiles faintly at seeing him again, and makes herself comfortable at his bedside.

Vash slept uneasily for the next several hours, tossing and turning as evil illusions and strange things entered his dreams. He was confused, even in sleep, and only settled down after Meryl started pacing. Oddly enough, the noise she made comforted the sleeping outlaw, reassuring him that the nightmares were nothing more than wisps of bad memories. After a while, he cracks open an eye and stares into the sheet that covered him from head to toe. He was hopelessly tangled, managing to get it wrapped around his midsection, arms and legs. Only one of his feet was visible, a white sock with a hole for the big toe. He listened to Meryl pace, her rhythmic sounds giving the distressed plant's mind something to focus on. Minutes later, he peers out from underneath the sheet with a dull green-gray eye, watching her walk back and forth.

Meryl notices the slightly emerged plant on her way back to the bed, stopping in her tracks before returning his side. "Vash... you're awake! Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

Vash watched her silently, motionless, as if he were staring through her. Was he still dreaming? Meryl looked so alive, her face pink and colorful instead of white and cold. The way he had seen her in Enells... this dream was wonderful, but making him depressed again. He pulls the sheet back over his head, waiting for reality to come back.

Meryl frowns, reaching over to lay a hand on Vash's chest. "Vash... It's ok. It's me, Meryl. I... heard about what happened in Enells. It's ok, Milly and I are just fine."

Vash shudders under her touch, so delicate and warm, and the lines between reality and illusion blur again.

Meryl tugs the sheets away from his face, pressing her hand to his cheek. "Listen to me... feel this. This is real, I'm alive. You believe that, don't you?"

Vash shuts his eyes tightly, trying not to break down again. "I don't know what to believe. I want to, I just don't know!"

Meryl cringes at the pain in his voice, but remains strong. "Oh Vash... Do you trust me? Do you trust what I would say?"

"I... I want to. I want to think what happened wasn't real. I want to know you are alive."

"Knives is still in his coma. We stayed here, like you told us. We were worried about you... but we stayed. The doctor can confirm it, if you need." Meryl suppresses a sigh, her worry increasing with each minute. "We saw Wolfwood last night."

Vash forced himself to sit up, still feeling confused and vulnerable, but he knew no matter what was true or false he couldn't hide in a bed forever. He looks to Meryl, still looking tired after sleeping through the night, and never thought he would be so happy to see her as he was now. "You mean... he's alive, too?" What he thought was a dream – the clergyman finding him, and travelling together back to Aridan – could it all have been real?

Meryl nods, gesturing to the door. "I think he may still be at the hospital. Do you want to see him?"

Vash nods, looking down at himself. He needed a shower, and a change of clothes, first. He sighs, getting up and heads for the bathroom. "I'll see him later."

Meryl trails Vash as he walks down the street, entering the hospital to check on the people that lay inside. He had eaten a little before coming, easing Meryl's worry. They met Milly in the hallway, and the taller woman grins and waves.

"Oh, hey! Great to see you again, Mr. Vash!"

Vash smiles a bit and returns the wave, glad to see Milly in high spirits. No doubt she was happy that Wolfwood was back... he hoped she wouldn't cry as much now. "Hey there, Milly. Feeling better?"

Milly nods happily, looking down the hall at Knives room. "Yep. And you? Are you here to visit him?"  
Vash looks around a little nervously, still uneasy about being in the same room as Knives. "Actually I was kind of here to see Wolfwood."

Milly blinks, then nods again as she points to another room. "Oh. He's in that one. He'll be glad to see you again. Do you need anything Mr. Vash?"

"Uh, no thanks, Milly. I'll see you later, okay?" Vash passes the big girl and peers into Wolfwood's room, seeing the priest lying on a bed. He frowns, wondering if the guy would be okay. He walks inside, seeing he was asleep, and sighs. Vash quietly takes a seat beside the bed, and waits.

Meryl peers in, looking from Vash to the sleeping priest. A smile forms on her face as a sense of mischievousness arose. "Hey, want any company?"

Vash looks to the door and smiles when he sees Meryl's face poking in from the corridor. He was beginning to accept this as reality, and seeing the girls unharmed made him brighten more and more. Although, he found the way Meryl was clinging to him to be a little... odd. "Yea, I guess. Aren't you tired after watching me all night?"

"After all the excitement last night how could anyone sleep?" She strides to Wolfwood's bedside, looking him over from head to toe, before taking a marker out of her pocket and scribbles something on the priest's cheek. "There was a little problem last night, since the hospital was jammed when some bandits tried to hijack a caravan outside of town. The doctor wanted to put him in Knives's room."

Vash watches her, wondering what she was doing to the sleeping man. "Uh... did they?"

"They had to. But don't worry, nothing happened. Milly stayed with them until another bed become available. Do you want me to wake him up?" Without waiting for a response she flicks the priest's nose repeatedly, feeling like a child at play.

Vash stares, as if he couldn't believe what Meryl was doing. "Erm, shouldn't we... uh, maybe you shouldn't..."

Meryl looks back at Vash while continuing her activity. "Hmm?" She pauses when the priest lets out a snort, brushing away the annoyance with a hand before going still again.

Vash snickers, the sensation almost unfamiliar to the plant. "Then again..." He reaches over and flicks Wolfwood's ear, sniggering as Wolfwood tries to wave away his disturbance.

Wolfwood grunts when the odd sensations continue to disturb him, finally opening one eye just enough to see what was going on. "Mm?"

Vash looks innocent, with legs crossed and hands folded on his lap. "Hm? I didn't do anything."

Meryl also discreetly backs away, pretending to be reading a magazine when Wolfwood looks her way.

Wolfwood grunts, turning back to Vash with partly open eyes and a weary look. "What's biting me?"

Vash shrugs, feeling more like his old self. "The IV?"

Wolfwood sighs, drawing the blankets up to his chin. "Damn IV biting my ear."

Vash breaks out into laughter, unable to hold it in any longer. His face turns beet red, and he fights to catch breath between sounds of hysterics.

Wolfwood quirks an eyebrow, not noticing Meryl joining in with the plant's mirthful laughter. "What... is wrong...with you?"

Vash's keeps laughing, although it starts to take on a sorrowful tone. He grows quiet after a few moments, reaching up with a hand to wipe moisture from his eyes. They had taken on a hint of life, a brightening flicker of green that portrayed so many times the plant's determination and will to never give up. He looks to Meryl and Wolfwood, smiling like he hadn't in months. "I thought, for a long time, that everything would be lost. I'm glad we're all together again. It wasn't the same."

Meryl returns his smile, relieved that Vash was coming out of the doom and gloom mood he'd been in. "Yes... and it will stay that way. I was so worried about you..." She walks past the bed, laying a hand on Vash's shoulder and forgetting about the priest.

Vash gazes into her sparkling eyes, pulling Meryl in and embraces her tightly. He never felt so alone as in the past days, and having Meryl so close again made him realize just how fortunate he was to have such friends. Remembering the other person in the room, the outlaw snakes a hand away to find Wolfwood's on the bed and squeezes it tightly. No matter what their differences or unsettled issues may be, he was willing to forgive and forget. He wanted the priest to know he was welcome in their little traveling group.

Wolfwood returns the squeeze, a little surprised at the gesture but welcoming it none the less. He was worried about being accepted again by the plant and the girls as well after what happened in Tonim Town, but he was determined to stay by Vash's side even if the guy despised him. He was glad that it didn't come to that. "I died wishing for that."

Vash wishes Milly was in the room, thinking it would complete their little moment. Maybe paradise wasn't a place for them... maybe this was it. 'I could live with that', he thought, and wondered what the future held for them. A couple of insurance ladies, a traveling priest, and a pacifist outlaw. "Wishing for what?"

Wolfwood sighs, fighting the drugs the doctor gave him to stay awake a few minutes more. "Forgiveness... to... start a life with you... Milly... and Meryl."

Vash casts a sideways glance at Wolfwood, one that told of forgiveness, friendship, and a will to challenge anything for the priest. He wonders what mettle a man had to be made of to do what Wolfwood did. To live such a path of life, to swear life and death for a single purpose, and then turn his back on it to do what was right. Truth was, Vash would have forgiven Wolfwood even if he fired that gun. He saw what life was about, and sacrificed his own to stand by it. "Now you don't have to wish."

Wolfwood smiles faintly, closing his eyes as the coziness of the soft bed beckons him. "Yeah...I'm fortunate, eh?"

"More so than you think." Vash sighs, although not sadly or meaningless as he had before. This was one of content, and a bit of surprise at how things had turned out. Now if only Knives would wake up...

Wolfwood nods faintly, then goes still as he falls into a restful sleep once again.

Meryl glances from the sleeping priest to the outlaw, looking curious. "Now... what's this about forgiving?"

Vash shrugs, as if he had no idea what Wolfwood had been talking about. "Oh, you know... everyone wants a little forgiveness."

Meryl eyes him suspiciously, trying to intimidate it out of him. "And yet it seemed you knew exactly what he was talking about..."

"Hmm? Nah... nothing one guy to another wouldn't know about already. You know, I seek forgiveness, he seeks forgiveness..." Vash leans back in the chair, folding his hands behind his head.

Meryl crosses her arms, glaring down at him. "Vash... Did something happen between you two?"

Vash shook his head, thinking it wasn't really a lie. Something happened, but it was behind them now and didn't make a difference. "Nothing more than usual."

Meryl rolls her eyes, dropping the subject since she wouldn't get anywhere. "Well, whatever it was, it seems to be solved now...And Vash? There's something I need to talk to you about..."

Vash opens his eyes, glancing to Meryl quizzically. "Is this about the water tower I destroyed two weeks ago?"

Meryl shakes her head, pulling up a chair across from Vash and sits down. "No. You know... I have come to think of you as friend, and I know you consider the same. But for a while now I've felt something different..."

Vash paid full attention to Meryl, his heart beating faster as the look in her eyes changed. He noticed something different about her, starting with the day he woke from a gunshot-induced coma to find her watching him with concern and worry. Milly had been doing odd jobs around town, leaving Meryl to care for the injured outlaw. The way she watched him sleep, changed his bandages, and reassured him everything would be all right... it was a far step from the loud-mouthed hot-tempered woman who first mistook Descartes as the legendary gunman! The way she looked at him now... did she have feelings for him this whole time, and never admit to them? "Uh... huh?"

Meryl intertwines her fingers together nervously, afraid to say what she started to, but unable to keep it away any further. What if Vash didn't feel the same? Would she still have the nerve to travel with him? Would he even want her around. "You are so different then I first thought, a kind, gentle man, with a bit of silliness which I came to adore. What I'm saying is... I love you." She holds her breath, looking away from him, tempting to bolt from the room before he could say anything. Before he could reject her.

Vash listened to her words, weak smile fading into an expression of bewilderment. Had she... confessed her love to him, that quickly? He looks to the floor, old wooden boards slatted together, and wonders. She wasn't the only one who had been keeping feelings secret. The outlaw felt differently toward her than even a few months ago, realizing how dedicated Meryl had become. She also had a sort of... grace, all her own, yet reminiscent of Rem and her resolve. Meryl had changed so much in the passing years, and he didn't know what to think. The gunman kept his thoughts hidden, or ignored them, preoccupied by what was happening around him. "Are... are you sure?"

Meryl nods, finding the nerve to meet his gaze. "Yes. I've felt that way for years but I never had the courage to admit it. But… it's ok if you don't feel the same. I don't want to make you uncomfortable..." The short girl stands up, rubbing her arms as if to warm herself up and moves to the other side of Wolfwood's bed.

Vash remains in the chair, watching Meryl walk across the room. She looked lonely over there, as if preparing herself for rejection. Did she think he would consider nothing of her feelings? Or of the ones he now felt struggling to break free? The plant gets to his feet, walking to the bed's end and gazing down at Meryl. Could he say what was running through his mind, even now? "I... don't know."

Meryl winces, but hides it from the outlaw. Again was the uncertainty. Was there a possibility Vash would love her, given time for him to think things over, or was he just trying to sooth her emotions without breaking her heart? She couldn't tell which, and that made her feel worse. "It's ok." She looks over her shoulder at the man, giving him a smile. "Whatever happens... It'll be fine."

Vash shakes his head, closing the distance between them. "That isn't what I mean. I don't know how to... put into words what I want to say. I think the best thing to say for now, is..." His mouth became drier than the desert itself. "I love you, too."

Meryl widens her eyes in shock, too stunned to say anything now. She didn't expect this...she wanted it but ever had she actually expected to hear it from him. She shivers, feeling her legs turn to jelly as she leans forward and embraces him tightly. "Oh...Vash…"

Vash is almost knocked off balance, but wraps his arms around Meryl just as she did. He sighed, happily, feeling the ever-present loneliness finally starting to fade after 120 years. It was a long time to be alone... he only hoped she would be with him for years to come.

"I'm happy. I'm so happy... Thank you..." She gazes into his eyes, her own shining with love, and smiling widely. The only sound in the room was their breathing, along with the priest's snoring but that didn't phase her at all. She gently tugs him down, standing on her toes as she lifts herself up to kiss him tenderly, drawing it out several seconds.

Vash bends over to her urging, although the kiss was quite a surprise. He doesn't pull back, though, instead leaning in and enjoying their moment of love.

Milly pokes her head into the room, glancing around to see Wolfwood still asleep, and Meryl and Vash curled up in the second bed. She gently knocks on the door, stepping in when the two look at her. "Um... I'm not disturbing anything, am I? I wanted to talk to you two..."

Vash peers at Milly through groggy eyes, blinking a few times before sitting up. He had dozed off into a light sleep, becoming very tired after confessing shared feelings for Meryl, and the nap made his hair slightly messy. "Hmm? Okay."

Meryl looks over to Milly, smiling as she sat up. "What is it Milly?"

Milly stands at the foot of the bed, her face not betraying anything. "Well, you know how I've been feeling so sick lately so I talked to the doctor the other day, and I received the test results yesterday..."

Vash frowns, remembering how Milly was throwing up nearly every day. A sinking feeling started in his stomach. "What did they say? Are you okay?"

Milly nods, smiling now as she prepares to reveal the news. "Oh, I just perfectly fine. In fact... I'm better then ever!"

Vash's frown disappears, replaced by curiosity. "So... you're not sick?"

"Oh, not really, but kinda yeah. I'll be sick for a while. But it's ok. There's going to be another person in my life!"

Vash looks very confused now, thinking Milly had another boyfriend. "What about Wolfwood?"

Milly blinks, wondering what Vash was talking about. "Huh? What about Wolfwood?"

"You mentioned another person. Is... do you mean another one like... him? Or..." Vash blinks, then winces. "My head hurts."

"Well, I guess he'll be like him... a little. Why?"

Vash stares blankly. Buh..?

Milly looks to the outlaw, now thoroughly confused. "Um... you're confusing me, Mr. Vash."

"You're confusing me! Who are you talking about!"

Wolfwood opens an eye, disturbed at the loud conversation. "Vash... why are you being so noisy about?"

Vash tenses, feeling as if he was being attacked by confusion on all sides. "Milly is going to have another person in her life like you!"

Wolfwood stares at him blankly. "What?" With a sigh, he sits up while rubbing his eyes, looking from his lover to his friend.

Vash lay back down, burying his face in the pillow. "Nevermind! I'm tired, I probably didn't hear right."

Wolfwood raises an eyebrow, until it occurs to him what Milly may have been talking about. "Milly, were you trying to be vague so they'd figure it out themselves?"

Milly frowns, pressing a finger to her lower lip, like a child trying to talk to an adult about something she didn't understand. "Um... I guess... Yeah."

Wolfwood snickers, reaching over to the other bed to snatch the pillow from Vash. "Sweetie, you know not everyone shares your thought process. Just give them the blunt version."

Milly nods, smiling again as the joy brightens her face. "Ok. Vash, Meryl... I'm pregnant!"

Vash stares at both the lack of pillow and sudden clarity as it hits him what Milly meant by another person in her life. He spins around, facing the big girl. "You're going to have a baby! Congratulations!"

Meryl shares the enthusiasm, just hugging the other woman in excitement. "Oh Milly...I'm so happy for you!"

Wolfwood nods, looking over to the plant. "Thanks... and congratulations to you too." The priest sneaks a glance to the short girl, before grinning.

Vash almost becomes clueless again, before he notices the priest's wry smile and holds Meryl close. "Looks like we all got what we wanted."

Milly claps her hands together, beaming at the new couple. "You mean... Meryl finally...?"

Vash sneaks a kiss on Meryl's cheek, almost glowing with happiness. "Mmhmm."

Milly squeals, nearly jumping up and down. "This calls for celebration! Tonight we party!" Milly rushes out, intent on getting the food and drink good enough for such an occasion.

The plant snickers, glancing to Wolfwood in the other bed. "Someone is excited. How are you feeling?"

Wolfwood swings his legs over the edge, sliding down to touch the cold tile floor with his bare feet. "Better. Lots better, except for the draft. Why is it necessary to remove every patient's clothes? It's not like it was hard to get to."

Vash averts his gaze, more to give Wolfwood privacy than out of worry of seeing anything. "I think they cleaned them and put them in the closet."

Wolfwood stumbles to the closet, reaching in to retrieve his clothes and a duffel bag he borrowed from Milly. He heads into the bathroom, closing the door while still talking though it. "Interesting. I never knew hospitals doubled as dry cleaners. Its convenient, I-" He stops, staring at the white undershirt, which still had a stain and a hole.

Vash makes himself comfortable on the bed again, which didn't take much. He felt tired, but not enough to sleep anymore. "What's the matter? Scorpion in your pants?"

Wolfwood grumbles, shaking his head and resuming dressing himself. Even if it was in bad shape, it was the only pair of clothes he had. He emerges a few minutes later, leaving the black jacket off to show the cleaning job. "As a cleaner, they suck."

"Eh... maybe they missed it. I'm sure Milly will get you some new clothes, if she even threw your old ones away."

Wolfwood blinks. "What old clothes?"

Vash opens one eye, looking at the priest from across the room. "Did you have anything else besides that outfit? Nevermind. I wouldn't be surprised."

Wolfwood glares at him, sticking out a tongue for a spilt second. "Well, excuse me for never having any money."

Vash snickers again. "Now that I think of it, you've never worn anything different. I'm sure Milly wouldn't mind getting you something."

Wolfwood shakes his head, grimacing at the thought. "I'm not taking her money. I'll earn some on my own."

Meryl rolls her eyes, thinking it was typical that men were stubborn about accepting money. "Yeesh. And how often have you done that?"

"You mean without jamming the confessional on someone's head?" Vash grins, digging around in a pocket. He pulls out a rumpled twenty double dollar bill, and tosses it at Wolfwood. "You owe me."

Wolfwood scowls, grabbing the bill only to toss it back on Vash's chest. "Ah ah ah. I'm not taking anyone's money."

"You're not taking it if you pay me back in a few days. Come on, I do it for the girls all the time."

"I'll have my own money in a few days. So... don't worry about it." Wolfwood sits on his old bed as he puts on his socks and shoes. His pride kept him from accepting handouts, but he had to admit it would be nice to buy new clothes... his current pair of socks were at least three years old.

Vash sighs at the stubborn priest, getting out of bed to tuck the money in Wolfwood's jacket pocket. "Then it's a gift."

Wolfwood grunts. "Vash! You take that money out of there this instant!"

Vash turns his back to Wolfwood, arms crossed. "What money? I didn't see any money. Did you, Meryl?"

Meryl snickers, trying to hold back her laughter when the priest directed a glare at her. She pats his shoulder, smiling at him teasingly. "Nope. Maybe the drugs are making you see things, Nick."

Wolfwood snorts at the statement, but does a double take at the nickname. "... Nick?"

Vash nearly choked with sudden laughter, trying his best to keep it in. "Bff... gnnk... bwa ha ha ha ha! Nick!"

Wolfwood growls, not liking the development at all. "Stop it! Shut up!"

Meryl jabs him in the shoulder, shaking a finger disapprovingly. "What's wrong... don't like your name, Nicky boy?"

Vash staggers over to the bed, leaning against it as he laughs. "No more than you would like... Merry!"

Meryl shrugs, beaming at the plant. "Who says I don't like it? Vashykins."

Wolfwood grunts, mumbling to himself as he finished tying his shoes. "You both suck."

Vash quiets down his laughter, blinking at the given nickname. "Vashy... kins? Isn't 'the Stampede' bad enough? Oh, relax Wolfwood. We're joking with you."

Wolfwood snorts, grabbing his jacket from it's resting spot and throwing it on. "Yeah... Whatever you say, Vashykins."

Vash screws up his face, actually thinking this might become his new name. "Vashykins the Stampede. Oh, man!"

Meryl laughs, enjoying the moment while it lasted. "Oh, come on Nick. Is it really that bad?"

Wolfwood crosses his arms. "Nic_holas_! Nicholas! Is that so hard?"

"Nicholas or Wolfwood? What do you want us to call you!"

"Either one is- No. You can't use that one. You'd probably still mangle it." Wolfwood huffs, sitting in one of the chairs and crossing one of his legs to examine his shoe. Damn... only one day back and it was already scratched to hell. "Damn cheap shoes."

Vash blinks, once again confused. "Mangle which one? Wolfwood? Or... erm... nevermind." The plant stands up straight, stretching a bit before heading to the door. "Get yourself some shoes, then. I'll be back later."

"Nicholas!" Wolfwood gestures wildly at the outlaw, then shakes his head. "Nevermind. Have fun... Vashykins."

Vash waves Wolfwood off, disappearing from the room. He takes a short walk down the corridor to Knives' room, pausing at the closed door. A status chart hung from a short chain, and he flips through the papers. 'No change' was written across the bottom of each page, and that made him worry. Was Knives stuck in a coma, fated to sleep for years? The plant shakes his head before opening the door and stepping inside. He would wait, no matter how long it took.

Milly stretches in the seat, a little tired from the last night's events, when she prepared a full meal for their little group and even persuaded Vash to leave Knives's room for a little bit. It was enjoyable, but now serious thoughts forced themselves to the front their minds, especially in Vash's case. Wolfwood avoided entering the room, even for short periods of time, and Meryl came and went frequently.

Milly looks over the sleeping plant, sighing in worry as she looked him over again. Knives was still pale, his breathing soft but regular. It seemed he could have been simply in a deep sleep, but nothing could wake him. "He'll be ok... He has to be ok. He recovered from the fight quickly. He'll recover from this..."

Vash wished he could share Milly's hope and enthusiasm, hands folded together firmly. "Physical wounds are different then mental wounds, Milly. Sometimes they never heal."

Milly bites her lip, glancing from Vash to Knives, distressed that he was losing hope. "Knives is strong. He'll make it. I can't believe he wouldn't."

Vash looks to Milly, still curious why she felt so concerned for someone who was responsible for every hell they had been through. Including Wolfwood's death. "You really want him to wake up, don't you?"

Milly nods, risking the other plant's wrath to cover his hand with her own. "Yes... don't you? I can't imagine what it's like for him right now. If he even hears us, wanting to talk back?"

Vash slowly nods. "I don't think he would have kind words for us if he could talk..."

Milly chuckles a little. "Of course not. Right now... he'd be glaring at me, and demanding I take my filthy human hands off him. But at least he'd be talking."

Vash looks over to Knives, watching his still face and thinking any words were better than this. Even if they were threats. "Yes... he would."

Milly sighs, then pauses as she feels something move beneath her fingers, lifting her hand to see a twitch from Knives's hand. "Mr. Vash..." She eyed the man intently, looking for any other movement but none came now.

Vash was on his feet when he noticed Milly's expression, scanning Knives with his eyes. Was he coming out of the coma! "We have differences that can never be bridged, but don't die. Damn you, don't die!"

Milly gulps as the minutes pass by tensely, her eyes darting everywhere, hoping and praying for another sign. She nearly jumps out of her skin when the same hand gives another twitch, and she focuses her gaze on Vash eagerly. "Did you see that!"

Vash kept his unblinking gaze set on Knives, eyes darting from his hand to his face and back to determine what was happening inside that brooding skull. "Come on... wake up. Wake up!"

Knives grunts softly, shifting through muddled thoughts and incoming senses. His head throbbed, making the process of waking up even harder. There were people there... but who? What happened? The voices cut through the surrounding fog, causing a wince as the pain increased.

Vash holds his breath, hope rising as Knives continues to give signs of defeating the coma. He was tempted to shout louder, or lightly smack the man to encourage his waking, but decided against it. Keeping in mind the older brother may have a headache, Vash lowered his voice while getting as close as possible to Knives without being too afraid. "Open your eyes."

Knives grimaces, grunting softly again as he opens his eyes, light exploding into his field of vision and making him blink several times. The world was blurred and fuzzy, but turned his head as a blue and black blur seemingly ties to get his attention. It clears after a few minutes, and he blinks again. Vash?

Vash waves his hand in front of Knives' eyes a few times, giving him something to focus on. "Knives? Can you hear me?"

Knives nods, swallowing only to realize his throat was dry. Slowly, through the haze of thoughts, the memories came back and he frowns. "Nn...Vash..."

Milly stays back, to give Vash a moment with his brother and for her own protection. She doubted the bedridden guy would react well if he knew of her presence, so she kept her joy contained and remained silent.

Vash doesn't move away, once again hoping Knives would not see this as an opportunity to hurt his 'little brother'. "Do you need anything?"

Knives is silent for a minute, reflecting on the events that happened, his thoughts returning to Risa. Why... why did she do that? They were both plants... and she turned on him. "Water."

Vash holds a plastic cup close to Knives, with a straw sticking out of the top. The outlaw was surprised he wasn't refusing help, like last time. Maybe his injuries were worse?

Knives sucks on the straw, cool water moistening his mouth and relaxing the dryness in his throat. He falls back after drinking his fill, barely moving as he kept his focus on Vash.

Vash set the cup on the nightstand, turning his gaze back to Knives... and blinks. He felt uncomfortable, memories of Knives demanding he leave coming back to mind. "I'll go." The plant stands, casting a glance to Milly before heading for the door.

Milly frowns, looking from Vash to Knives, before following the blonde man outside. "You're leaving so soon?"

Vash stops outside, leaning against the wall next to the room's door. "He didn't want me in there last time, Milly, he wouldn't want me in there now."

Milly sighs, glancing back to the room sadly. "But... he hasn't said it... and maybe things might have changed a little bit..."

Vash looks over to Milly, wishing he could do something to help the big girl realize the only thing that would be exchanged between brothers were bullets. "Things don't change overnight. Not like that. I'm sorry."

Milly nods, not liking the situation but understanding it. "Alright. Do you want me to stay with him?"

"I won't stop you, but be careful. He is still dangerous." Vash pushes himself off the wall, slowly walking down the corridor. He disappears around a corner, seeking a room to be alone and think.

Meryl wanders down the corridor, discreetly peering into rooms in her search for Vash. She hadn't seen him for a couple hours, and she was starting to worry. "Vash? Are you down here at all?" She finally comes across the plant, in an empty room no one was using. "Vash... are you ok?"

Vash had found an unused waiting room a few minutes after talking with Milly, lying out on an old couch to try and clear his overactive and stressed mind. A few chairs lined the walls, with a table strewn with old magazines, and the windows were covered with drawn curtains. The room was warm and dark, and sure enough it helped Vash relax. He watches Meryl from the couch, waving her over after short nod. "I'm okay. Just tired."

"We were worried." Meryl enters the room, carefully navigating her way through the chairs and furniture. "I heard Knives woke up."

Vash nodded, sitting up so Meryl would have a place to sit if she wanted. "A little while ago. I think Milly is still with him."

Meryl places herself next to Vash, running a hand through his hair to try and calm him. "I talked to her. It seems he's being quiet, for once. Do you need anything?"

Vash sighs, barely noticing Meryl's wandering fingers. "All of these decades he swore humans were such vermin, too big a threat to be allowed to live, and now he is betrayed by a plant. I don't think anyone hurt him so bad as Risa."

Meryl shrugs, not really caring about the other plant at the moment. "Maybe now he'll give us a chance, though I'm not holding my breath."

"That might be a good idea. Something tells me, no matter what happens, he will always hate you." Vash looks to Meryl, damning fate. She loved him, yet there was a chance she would lose him forever if the brothers couldn't resolve their differences. "I'll keep fighting him, until he sees a grave mistake was made."

Meryl wraps her arms around Vash's shoulders, drawing him closer and kissing him on the cheek. "Relax... don't think of that now. Knives is listless, Risa's gone... Everything is calm and we're all back together. Enjoy the moment while it lasts."

Vash rests his head on her shoulders, breathing in the scent of her hair. He loved being with her, even if they were in a dusty waiting room. "How long will it take for something else to happen? Bounty hunters, marshals... what if you and Milly are reassigned? I don't know how long our moment will last with lives like this."

Meryl shakes her head, placing a free hand on the back of his head. "Shh… Don't think about that. There's no need to. Just think of us."

Vash closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Stress let out with it, and the plant felt himself relax a bit in Meryl's presence. She was right; there was nothing to worry about now but them.

Meryl rubbed his back in the silence, feeling his muscles relax with her touch. She smiles, enjoying the moment with her new love, still amazed he cherished her in return. It was like a storybook ending, except there were many unwritten chapters ahead.

Vash had fallen asleep in the waiting room, relaxed by Meryl's loving caresses. When he woke up she was still there, and slithered out of her arms. She looked so peaceful, and he didn't want to wake her before coming back. Right now he wanted to check on Knives, and make sure he was doing all right.

A few minutes later, Vash pokes his head into the older brother's room and glances to the bed. Milly was still there, sitting in a chair. He couldn't tell if Knives was awake or asleep, so he cautiously steps inside with a hushed whisper. "How is he doing?"

Milly snaps her head up, almost falling asleep herself before Vash alerted her. "Oh! Um..." She glances to the brother, knowing he was asleep earlier but had woken up in the meantime. And yet... his eyes were closed again. "He's... there. And that's it, it seems." The tall woman sighs, slumping back in her chair. "He hasn't spoken, not even when I offered him water. He just lays there, staring at the ceiling when he's awake."

Vash disappointedly takes a chair opposite Milly's, glancing to Knives' sleeping form. "You should get some sleep. I'll watch him for a while."

Milly nods, getting up and stretching before heading for the door. "I think he'd respond better to you, anyway. I'm human, after all. Also... I think he's faking sleep right now." She leaves the room, leaving Vash in the silence.

Vash blinks, turning a curious glance to Milly before looking back at Knives. Was he really faking, just to avoid talking with her? "Uh... yoo hoo..."

"I wasn't faking." Knives snaps open his eyes, turning his empty gaze to Vash.

Vash shuts up, taken off-guard, and very much so wanted to leave the room. He still watched his brother, even though the uncharacteristic look in his eyes was painful to see. "Ehheh, sorry."

Knives shook his head, gazing back to the ceiling. "I wasn't sleeping, either. I became tired of looking at the room."

"Want me to leave again? I'm sure you don't need anyone watching you."

Knives shrugs, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling for a moment before speaking again. "Vash... what happened with Risa?"

Vash crossed a leg over his knee, hands resting on the desert-licked boot. Risa's blood in the street, spilled by Wolfwood's gun… Was that real, at least? It had to be. "She's dead."

Knives nods, sitting up now. The only movement he made in the last few hours. "I regret it wasn't me. She used me."

Vash watches Knives, searching for any signs of pain. "Loneliness turned her into a maniac."

"Her and her sister." He pauses for a minute, fingering the blanket. "I trusted her." Just like he trusted Vash, before his brother shot him and left him in the desert. Rem abandoned them... Everyone he had grown to care about had eventually turned their back on him.

Vash wished there was something he could do to make Knives see that not everyone was untrustworthy. He actually wanted to... protect Knives, knowing if he was shielded long enough to see the true nature of people without being hurt he would think differently. "Not everyone is like her."

Knives snorts at that, climbing out of the bed to search the closet, then the nightstands in the room. He pauses after examining the last drawer, frowning as he glances to Vash. "Where's my gun?"

Vash scans the room quickly, wondering if the RN's took it. No... why would they? Then the plant remembers the fate his gun suffered and nearly cringes. "Don't you have it?"

Knives glares at his brother. "I did... and then my brain was sliced into a million pieces."

Vash feels a slight twitch, the thought of Risa not being dead coming back. "...her. It couldn't be."

Knives sneers, clenching his hands into tight fists at the thought of the female plant. "Where did you last see her?"

"Enells. She was dead!" Vash gets to his feet, debating if he should ride back there and look for the woman... and the guns. One of them was a force of destruction, but both of them in the wrong hands… visions of Augusta and July flash before his eyes, and he nearly trembled at the thought of something many times worse happening to the planet.

"She died with my gun. Bitch." Knives growls, narrowing his eyes as he storms out, intent on retrieving his weapon, no matter what the distance.

Vash groans, getting a distinctly bad feeling about this. He follows Knives into the corridor, not convinced he was well enough to fight off Risa if she was alive and decided to seize control of him again. "Knives, wait!"

Knives looked back to him, not stopping his pace. "What are you concerned about?"

"Besides Risa turning you into a puppet again? I can be back within four hours if you let me go instead. Stay here." Vash felt a little odd, and wished he had a shot of scotch on the rocks. What _was_ he troubled about? He and Knives hadn't seen eye to eye since they were children under Rem's care… they certainly hadn't shown interest in each other's well being since the ships crashed! Still, no matter what happened between the two, Knives was his brother and, like Milly, he would hold on to the bit of truth that people could change.

"You think she's still alive?" Knives frowns. The fact that Risa took his gun when he fell in the coma didn't exactly mean she was still alive now, but the possibility made his blood run cold. If it was true, there was the risk of being controlled again, yet to have Vash go alone...

Vash nods, staying on Knives' heels even though he felt on edge staying so close to a ruthless murderer. "I don't know. She uses illusions... she could have made it look like she was dead."

"If she is alive she won't be for long."

"You're not strong enough to fight her yet."

Knives shook his head, continuing on his way out the door. "I'm not staying behind."

Vash growls to himself, going after his stubborn brother. "Fine. I'm still going, and I'll be done and back in town by the time you make it to the square!"

Knives raises an eyebrow at his brother. "You don't have to come. How do you plan to arrive first anyway?"

Vash walked ahead, passing Knives as he marched boldly into the street. The fugitive, back in his element of danger and risk at every bend, disappears around the corner of an alleyway. The resounding of engines can be heard, followed by a high pitched whine, as the skeeter practically leaped into the street. It was long and graceful, with a sloping bow that extended far in front of its rider. It rumbled and shook with anticipation as Vash glanced to Knives, standing less than thirty feet away.

Knives stares at the machine, with a dubious expression written on his face. His eye twitches once, glued to the surprise his brother was riding on. "That is..."

Vash nods, keeping the dual engine's power contained while they were in town. He was surprised how easy it was becoming to ride the craft, feeling it angle and shift with his every movement. It was a miraculous piece of machinery. "One of _them_, I know." He decided to leave out the fact that one of the skeeters had been found by Wolfwood. Keeping in mind their past, he thought it best to leave out _any_ mention of the priest.

Knives looks from one end to the other, astonished so see the craft again. "Where did you find it?"

"Between here and Enells. I'll be back in a few hours." Vash turns the craft so its nose pointed out of town, and ponders over the console to figure out how to engage thrusters. He didn't want to power the engines while in town, fearing he might hit someone or attract too much attention. "Er..."

Knives snapped his attention back to Vash, the sight of the skeeter bringing back unwanted memories. The old man, another who hated them as fully as Steve did.

Vash smacked the console, electing a beeping protest from the computer. Sand was probably embedded in the circuits, and he made a note to clean the vehicle later. Once everything had been finished for good. "Nevermind. Stay here."

Knives snorts, irritated his younger twin saw it fit to give him orders. "And if she's not even there?"

Vash programs the skeeter, thrusters finally coming online with a low rumble. "I'll look for her."

Knives crossed his arms, shaking his head while glancing once again at the skeeter. He realized if Vash was so determined to go, there was really no point in continuing, since his brother _did_ have the faster means of transportation. He hated the fact he couldn't retrieve the gun himself, but he could live with it. "I'll stay. But if you get captured, I'm coming after you and her. Got it?"

"Don't bother. I would rather die by her hand than yours." Vash feeds power to the thrusters, taking off a moment later. A whirlwind of sand and dust followed, kicked up by the craft, and increases tenfold once the plant reaches town limits. The main engines squealed, and seconds later he is out of sight.

Wolfwood pokes his head in Knives's room, after waiting a couple hours for him to emerge. He understood the reason why Vash wanted him away from the room, but it was starting to get on his nerves. "Vash, I'm going to the bar, want any-" He blinks, noticing the room was empty, the bed bare and no living beings present. "...Thing." Nervousness set in, the thought of Knives fighting with Vash again made his teeth clench. He gulps, whipping around and passing the girls while storming down the corridor.

"Both of them are gone, I'll going to look for Vash." The priest didn't wait for a reaction, brushing past the girls and out of the hospital. He rushes for his skeeter, noting with distress Vash's was missing. 'Damn spiky... where'd you run off to?' He activates the vehicle, hovering for a minute before flying off into the desert.

Vash made it to Enells hours ago, and practically turned he town upside down looking for Risa and the two missing guns. No one had seen the older plant, and the bar where his gun had been thrown was empty. The glass was already replaced, as if it had never broken. Left with no clues to follow, or signs to track, the outlaw headed back to Aridan empty handed. He didn't travel too fast, cruising over the desert sands deep in thought. Where had she run off to? Was she capable of using the dreaded Angel Arm weapons? Vash cringed at what could happen; the destruction that could be unleashed on the sandy world.

Halfway back to Aridan, the outlaw noticed a streamer of fine yellow dust being kicked high into the air. Curiosity peaked, he angles towards the source of the disturbance - an erratically moving creature, looking as if it was searching for something. As he neared, it became obvious the thing was not a creature, but a vehicle. A tan one, with black tail fins and glimmering silver highlights. Vash realizes it was Wolfwood's craft, and he didn't tell the man of his trip to Enells before leaving. "Oh, man..." He covers his eyes for a moment, readying himself for a yelling, and increases speed to catch up to Wolfwood. "He's gonna kill me."

Wolfwood perks his head up as he hears the sound of engines, slowing down as he looks around. A red craft, increasing in size rapidly was heading toward him, with the blond outlaw riding on top. He growls, his annoyance showing freely on his face and his eye twitched. The nerve of that spiky bastard! He crossed his arms, glaring at Vash as he floated up beside him. "We thought you might have gotten into another life or death struggle with Knives."

Vash shakes his head, leaning slightly to one side or another to keep the skeeter from floating too close or too far from Wolfwood. It was effortless to control, and he was fascinated with every passing hour at how responsive the vehicles could be. "Nothing like that. Risa is still alive... I had to go look for her."

Wolfwood leans forward abruptly, smacking the plant over the head. "ALONE!"

Vash winces, ducking low to avoid another smack. "Hey! Yes, alone. I wasn't about to let Knives ride with me, and you had to stay here with the girls. And... I kind of forgot to tell you..." He laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Wolfwood grits his teeth, his eye twitching repeatedly before reaching over to smack the plant twice more. "Idiot... You forgot! Hmph!"

Vash covers himself with his arms, fending off what smacks he could. "Ow ow hey I'm sorry, okay! I didn't find her, anyway!"

"You should've taken me with you! What's wrong with you!" Wolfwood changes his trajectory, hitting the plant on the forehead now.

Vash leans forward, so only his back and shoulders were exposed, and covered his head. "Nothing, nothing! I wanted to keep you and the girls safe!"

Wolfwood hits the plant's shoulder for good measure, before calming down enough to lower his voice. "I didn't come back just for you to run off on your own. You don't have to fight alone anymore."

Vash winces, even though the hit wasn't painful. He looks to Wolfwood from under a mess of armor and fingers, "This isn't your fight. It has nothing to do with you. I'm not going to let you die again."

"I'm not going to let _you _die either. I'm making it my fight." Wolfwood relaxes his arms, letting them sit at his side. "Think about it. I'm already involved. Don't you think Risa will want revenge against the one who shot her? It's better we stick together."

Vash sighs, almost hissing at their circumstances. "Dammit... why did you have to come back now? Couldn't you have had better timing!" The riled outlaw calms himself down, motioning to Aridan. "We should go back. It's not good to stay out in the open."

Wolfwood frowns, staring at the outlaw uncertainly. "You didn't want me back?"

Vash shakes his head, knowing the priest was going to take that the wrong way. "Of course I did. Just... you could die again if we're not careful. I don't think Milly could handle that so soon." Silently, he adds, 'Neither could I.'

Wolfwood sighs, turning his skeeter back to town. "Hey, I'm not the one disappearing without a word. Don't worry about me, ok? I'll be careful..."

"I hope so. She needs you... don't forget that." Vash follows Wolfwood's lead, turning towards town and powering up the engines again.

"By the way... I think you'll need this." Wolfwood pulls out the silver revolver, shimmering in the sunlight as he hands to the outlaw. "I picked it up in Enells."

Vash glances over to the gun in Wolfwood's hand. Narrowing his eyes, he looks back to the terrain ahead. "I don't need that."

Wolfwood pauses, put keeps the gun out. "Vash, you don't have any other weapons. Why throw this one out all of a sudden?"

"I hate it. I hate everything it caused and everything it stands for. I. Don't. Need. It." Vash grunts, uncomfortable even seeing the horrible thing.

"Vash... You've done more good with that gun then bad. You've helped more people because of that gun. If you reject it now, you'll cripple yourself."

"I have another gun." Vash holds up his arm, as if to show he wasn't a toothless mutt. "Don't worry about me."

Wolfwood snorts, shaking his head disapprovingly. "The one that jams every other shot. If you say so..."

The dual suns that heated Gunsmoke to an almost unbearable temperature still hung in the sky, although they had started their descent into the horizon. A breeze, so welcomed earlier, had now died into less than a whisper as the skeeters glided into town side by side. Vash ignored the gaping stares of market stall owners and passers by, turning into a dark alleyway to hide their miraculous craft. Something didn't feel right, and it bothered him even now as he programmed the machine to power down. "Wolfwood... what do we do if she is alive? You shot her, right? Maybe she can't be killed."

Wolfwood had contemplated that since finding Vash in the desert, and he still hadn't found an answer. The priest sighed, jumping off the skeeter to land softly in the loose sand, and starts to cover it again. "No... there has to be a way. I only shot her once, and she's a plant. We'll just have to use more force, then."

"She might be stronger than either of us can handle." Vash covers the skeeter with whatever he can find, making it look like a discarded pile of crates and trash. He sits on the wing, the craft's antigravity generators responding to keep each tip level with the ground. "Did you shoot to kill?"

Wolfwood paused for a minute, feeling trapped in what seemed a simple question. Then he nods slowly, meeting Vash's gaze. "I... _thought_... I shot her in the heart. But I might have missed. I didn't check to see if she had died."

Vash nods, refraining from saying anything just yet. Had Wolfwood thrown away his desire to kill, or did he merely tuck it away to be revealed when the time seemed right? He couldn't accuse the priest of going back on his word... not when he had returned from the dead the other day, and was trying to prove himself. "I don't blame you."

Wolfwood nods, unconvinced by Vash's statement. He still felt like he was being judged for his action, and he wanted to defend himself. To shout out that it was kill her or be killed by her, asking what the plant would have preferred. But he kept his tongue, knowing it wouldn't make the situation easier. "Nevermind. Let's just find her..."

Vash stays on the wing, folding his arms over his knees and resting his chin on them. "I mean it. What she did... no one hurt me like that before. No bullet could have done that." He sighs, almost feeling ashamed for not being able to protect himself better. "I couldn't make her stop. Then you showed up... that's twice you've saved me, now."

Wolfwood lays a hand on the other man's shoulder, then gestures to the hotel. "If we're going to look for her, we better tell the girls. By the way... Is Knives still around?"

Vash shrugs, only now wondering where Knives could be. "I don't know. I don't sense him.

Wolfwood brushes it off, heading to the hotel to talk with the girls, and say goodbye.

Vash didn't want to tell Meryl he had to leave again, knowing it would make her upset and possibly cry. He didn't want to hurt her like that, or make her upset, so he stayed on the skeeter's gently sloping wing. The future, once so clear, was now blurred to the point where every footstep held uncertain consequences.

The desert wind picks up, whipping past the outlaw as a shadow is cast down the length of the alley. A light brown haired woman stands at the intersection between it and the main street, her braids lifted by the breeze. "Vash the Stampede... right?"

Vash feels his muscles tighten, reaching into a holster pocket to pull out the topaz sunglasses. A flick of the wrist unfolds the arms, and he slips them onto his nose. That woman... she was different. Slowly, he turns his gaze towards her and watches her carefully. Yes, she was a plant. One of them... one of the species he had come to hate over the passing years. For once, Vash wished he was human. "Maybe."

The woman gazed at him solemnly, undisturbed by Vash's indifference. "You're looking for Risa."

Vash casts a sideways glance at her, ready to defend himself if she decided to attack. "How do you know?"

"I have my ways. She's going to January." The woman keeps her ground, hoping the other plant would believe her.

Vash narrows his eyes, his senses heightened at the threat this woman posed. She knew Risa... but how? Was she helping her by leading him into a trap? "I asked how do you know. You didn't answer my question."

The woman sighs, reluctant to discuss her motives. "I... know her, but you and I have the same goals. I'm here to help you."

"How am I supposed to trust someone who won't tell me the truth?"

The woman looks to the ground. "It's personal, but I _am_ telling the truth."

Vash left the skeeter's wing to approach the mysterious woman, watching her carefully. She had no weapons, but if she, too, had telepathic abilities then he was in danger nonetheless. "Why is she going to January?"

The woman shakes her head, shrugging slightly as she met the outlaw's gaze. "I don't know. But considering her current state of mind, she may attack the city. Your brother is headed there as well."

Vash exhales sharply between his teeth, looking in the direction of January. Another city... hundreds of thousands more people would die, because he couldn't protect them. Risa, unstable and armed, battling Knives. No, he would get there before that could happen. "Why are you telling me this?"

The woman pauses, taking a deep breath. "Because... it seems you are the only one left who is able to do anything. I cannot, except aid you in locating her."

Vash felt the walls closing in again, forcing his hand to do something he didn't want. He briefly glances to the hotel, debating whether he should tell Wolfwood or not, and decides to return to the skeeter. "Come with me."

The woman widens her eyes in surprise, but then nods, following the man further into the alley. If she wanted him to trust her, she had to trust him. Fear clutched at her heart, but she reminded herself of who _she_ was seeking to protect. "I'll help you as much as I can."

Vash throws off the crates and trash covering the skeeter, swinging a leg over the cockpit as the craft powers up. He scoots forward, making room for the female plant, engines rumbling loudly. "You know my name. Only fair if I know yours."

"Fiona. Fiona Wellins." She grins slightly, climbing on to the vehicle while being careful not to touch anything she shouldn't. "I really never got a chance to thank you before..."

Vash started the thrusters, turning the flying vehicle around and puttering out of the alleyway. He didn't look back at Fiona, instead focusing on computer readouts. "Thank me for what? I never met you before."

Fiona hangs on, not wanting to fall off. "My husband was a crewmember on the Flourish... on the very trip they encountered the Bad Lad Gang." She glances at the back of Vash's head, watching as he focused his attention on the strange flying craft. "Because of you, they were saved."

Vash remembers the clash of bullets, Kite, and BDN. The screams of terrified passengers as the steamer raced toward Enora precipice, and the squeal of brakes and hull slamming into rock. It was a nightmare, resolved by BDN's promise to keep his word and stop the huge carrier. He shook his head, ridding himself of the memories before he notices they were nearing the end of town. The skeeter's main engines kick in, and they take off towards January. "You're protecting him, aren't you?"

Fiona nods again, thinking of the family she left behind, and the reason she was afraid for them. "And someone else. And you have people you're protecting, too, right?"

"Not the way you're thinking, but, yes I am protecting people I care about." Vash leans forward, wind flowing over him as if he were an extension of the skeeter. He was determined to get there as fast as possible, and save the very lives he swore to defend.

Knives steps out into the main street, after safely hiding his treasure away from human sight. The male plant had sensed the presence of Risa again, shortly after his brother had departed, and despite his word left to follow. It drew him to the city of January, and strangely enough had walked into a surprise just as Vash did. A white and red skeeter, responding to his orders and took advantage of the discovery to arrive that much faster.

Knives exhaled, gritting his teeth as he disappeared into the crowd of humans, the street and market bustling with afternoon selling and shopping. He hated crowds, and this one so much more because it made finding Risa difficult. He growled, already frustrated but continued on his way.

Vash had arrived shortly after Knives, and still moved through the streets - although slowly - on the skeeter. Townspeople parted like a wave, making room for the craft, and coming together again as they started at the lost technology and its rider. Vash ignored them... he could feel Knives and Risa, and Fiona's presence was throwing him off enough to be uncomfortable. Even now his eyes were narrowed, the outlaw looking menacing with shoulders and neck set like that of a hunting predator. He wanted to find Risa now, and end this fight. He wanted to get back to the ones he left behind; Meryl, Milly and Wolfwood.

Knives looked back when something disturbs the crowd, blinking when Vash came up and passed him, riding through town as if it was an ordinary everyday thing. He sighs, covering his eyes with a hand briefly before shaking his head. "Showoff..." He glances to his brother, who didn't even seem to notice him, following him curiously from a short distance.

Vash angled down an alleyway, skeeter growling and spitting heated air from its thrusters as it carried the two riders into seclusion. He paid no attention to the street bums that made the alley their home, getting off of the craft and powering it down. There was no sense in covering it up, he knew, since nearly everyone in the street had seen it. He trusted they didn't have enough knowledge to operate the craft, or that it didn't respond to them. The outlaw flexed his hands and snorted, glancing from side to side. Danger hung thick in the air, with the voices of mothers and daughters, fathers and sons, newly wed couples and hard-working individuals. They didn't realize a killer was in their midst... Vash hoped Risa would pick her battles, and leave the innocents alone in favor of the brothers.

The outlaw nearly jumped backward when someone turns into the alleyway and almost runs into him. His heartbeat races as Knives came into view, not expecting to see him so soon or be caught unaware. He subconsciously reaches for the gun at his side, but drops his arm uneasily once he remembers it wasn't there. Was it foolish to leave it behind at a time like this? The plant says nothing, standing before his older brother.

Knives frowns, the other brother's action not lost to him. He looks Vash over, now noting the lack of a holster, and furthermore, the lack of the revolver he had given him. He flexes his jaw, more then slightly concerned at the turn of events, realizing both of them were effectively unarmed. And the question of whether Risa had taken the silver gun... or if Vash had rejected it after over a hundred years. The thought stung, and he realized now there was no way for the twins to see eye to eye, and again it seemed there was no other free walking plant he could trust. Knives shakes his head after his moment of reflection, meeting Vash's gaze with an expression more distant then ever. "How did you know she was here?"

Vash motions behind him with his eyes, to Fiona who remained on the skeeter. "She guided me. What are you doing here?"

Knives nearly sneered, not welcoming the sight of another person, even as he felt something different about her. The only thing that mattered was killing Risa. "I sensed her. She's nearby, but I don't know where."

Vash feels a barely noticeable twitch, and the machine gun shoots out from its hiding place. It was primed and loaded, and the outlaw had a finger on the delicate trigger mechanism within seconds. He looks back to Fiona, now relying on her senses. "Where is she?"

Fiona closed her eyes, concentrating on the faint link that bonded the two plants, the sensation of cold that ran down her spine. "I can't do it exactly but she is close by... Ten meters... within the market."

Vash brushes past Knives a moment later, intent on finding Risa before she could cause them or anyone else more harm. He searches the market with his eyes, scanning faces as they passed. She was close... too close, and it made him nervous. Could he really do this?

Knives follows, although breaking off from his brother shortly after again sensing Risa. Was it because she forced herself into his head he could feel her better? He clenches his fist, following the sensation as it leads him away from the bustling, as if Risa herself was moving. The male plant growls, suspecting she was using her telepathy to shield herself from their sight. A very dangerous skill.

Fiona stops at the junction of the alley and the market, looking to Vash in the middle of the crowd, to the retreating Knives disappearing away. She gulps, damning her own weak senses, before walking down the street to follow Knives.

Vash didn't notice the other two quietly breaking away, moving past stalls and carts in search of Risa.

Wolfwood jumps off the skeeter, running out into the main street after grabbing the Punisher. He swears, cursing the outlaw that once again left him behind in the dust. When he got his hands on that outlaw... He moves quickly through the crowd, brushing past sellers and buyers. "VASH!"

Vash didn't hear Wolfwood's shouting, weaving a path through the mass of people and goods. He tuned out their voices, bartering and laughing, and focused on the cold as ice feeling in his gut. He had to find her. Where was she!

Risa grins as the two follow her, effectively breaking up their would-be group. She had no idea who the girl was, but a victim was a victim, and made no difference in the end. She stops, aiming the black gun before revealing herself to them, enjoying their wide-eyed stare before shooting twice.

The familiar crack of gunfire catches the outlaw's attention, and he races with inhuman speed for the street it echoed from. He moves right by Wolfwood, a blur of black-blue and blonde. He knew that sound... it was Knives' revolver, and a sickly feeling overcame him as he thought of who may have been shot.

Wolfwood blinks as first he hears the thundering sound, then as a rush of air passed by. The priest looks behind, seeing a blur of color as it disappeared behind a corner. He growled, turning around and running in the same direction.

Knives is thrown back by the force of two bullets tearing through his arm and shoulder, but quickly recovers and rushes forward with his fingers morphing into sharp blades.

Risa dodges the parry, sidestepping and then jumping back to retreat. The sound of hurried footsteps told her Knives was following, and the younger brother was also joining the party.

Vash comes skidding from around a corner, boots digging into the sandy earth as he changes direction and races toward the sounds of fighting. He caught sight of Risa and Knives, aiming at the two even though the older brother was in his way, and fires. The bullets streak over Knives' shoulders and around his body, speeding towards Risa.

Risa grunts as she is caught by surprise, hurtling toward the ground, but rolls at the last minute to avoid further injury. She growls, jumping up to kick the wall, leaping from one to the other to make her way to the roof. From there, she backtracks to the main street, hopping down behind Vash and Fiona, as Wolfwood runs into the alley and nearly into her.

Vash skidded to a halt, tread slipping at such extremes, and almost falls as he scrambles back towards where Risa was moving. His keen sense of hearing helped track her... now if only he could stay within earshot, and keep her from hurting anyone else. He casts a brief glance to Knives before disappearing into an alleyway.

Wolfwood recoils from the sight, almost tripping over his feet in an attempt to stop. He stares at her in shock, the woman returning the gaze before she sneers, holding her hand up between them before Wolfwood feels a sharp stab in his gut. He staggers back, leaning against a stall as he gapes at what weapon she used so suddenly. Her hand somehow became a knife in a spilt second and lodged itself into his gut.

Risa retracts the blade, smiling at the dark haired man once before vanishing in a white blur. She buries herself in the crowd, keeping an eye on the alley to watch for the brothers.

Vash felt himself being stretched in every direction, thinning his defenses with every passing minute. Fiona needed protection, Knives had been shot and bleeding and now Wolfwood was again injured. He stops, looking down at the priest's injury before meeting his furious eyes. "Will you be okay!"

Wolfwood grunts, holding his midsection tightly as he casts a pained look to the outlaw, feeling a strong sense of deja vu. "Yes. Go." He waves in the direction of the crowd, where Risa had disappeared.

Vash looks over Wolfwood, worried, but does as he says and takes off into the throng of people again. She was not far... he could still hear her. The outlaw pushes himself to move faster, drawing upon the gift of speed he had been granted as a plant. Risa was staying one step ahead of them!

Knives bursts out of the small alley, brushing past the priest as he regained his balance and knocked him down again. He barely noticed the resurrected priest, too focused on the battle. He quickly comes up behind Vash, then stops cold as the humans started screaming. He looks back to see the crowd giving way around Risa, who had started to glow brightly.

Knives grits his teeth as he realizes what was happening, evident in the way the sky was darkening, and the gun... _his_ gun merged with the female plant's arm.

Vash stopped in front of Risa's growing weapon, and stared in horror. He couldn't move, not that it would have done much good to try and run from such a force of destruction, and grits his teeth. A feeling he had come to know very well was resurfacing, empowering the outlaw. Determination... the sort that made him realize why he was there, on that planet. It was because of people like Risa, and he would stop her like he stopped everyone else. Vash raises the machine gun, holding it steady and firing into the morphing jaw of Risa's organic weapon.

Risa screams when the shots pierce through her arm, fighting to keep it charged but the pain became too much, and it rapidly reversed as she fell to the sand. The black gun drops from her hand, and she pants as she looks over her injured arm. Bruises colored her skin, and the wounds where she was shot bled out with surprising force. Furious at how quickly the younger plant gained the upper hand, she picks up the revolver with her other arm, firing into the frightened crowd.

Vash moved with a surprising burst of speed, eyes casting a fiery, hateful glare at Risa as he dodges in front of the revolver's aim. He deflects the bullets with shots of his own, using himself as a shield for the ones he couldn't. Lead ripped through flesh, but it did not stop him as he kept firing at Risa. The sounds of exploding powder filled the streets, and people ran from the scene.

Risa screamed again, the pain increasing as the bullets continue to fly through her. She had to get out, and soon. She camouflages herself again, using the humans to block the outlaw's bullets and to cover her escape. She limps away, as the crowd gathers against their will.

Vash stops firing once other bodies obscured his line of sight to Risa, coming to a panting halt in the bloodied street. He felt a searing pain emanating up from his leg, and glances down to see a crimson hole through his thigh. Damn her! She knew exactly how to get him. The outlaw tries to follow, but the pain increases and he stumbles in the street. She escaped, but not without taking a few hits as well. Vash was not aiming to kill, but he was not aiming for trivial wounds, either. The plant looks around, gasping for breath, before limping heavily into an alleyway to escape watching eyes.

Knives grunts, angered at losing Risa yet again, not noticing Vash's disappearance as he storms off. He had to take care of his own wounds before sniffing out the female again. He briefly wondered when this would end.

Fiona sighs as she precariously balances the priest's weight on her side while dragging the guy's cross behind her. Personally, she thought it was ridiculous to be so attached to something like that at such a time, but the man was adamant. Even as blood soaked through his clothes and dripped out both side of his body, he would not leave it behind. And of course, it made a simple walk to the doctors a harrowing ordeal.

Fiona leans the item on the wall, arriving to the location after fifteen minutes, and walking in with Wolfwood's arm secured tightly around her shoulders. She gently places the dark haired man on a bed before calling out for a doctor.

Vash stayed in the alleyway long enough to wrap a bandage around his wound and check the gun, making sure he could at least walk and wouldn't be defenseless. Now he was roaming the streets in search of Risa's hiding place, still limping and dripping blood every few steps. He made a note to check on Wolfwood and Fiona later, once he was sure the older plant had vanished for the time being.

Fiona walks around the market place, ignoring the stares of people commenting about the blood on her clothes. Stupid people... they had no idea how much danger they were in just an hour ago. The other, lighter blond man could not be found, and she hoped Risa hadn't picked him off. "Vash? Vash, where are you?" She calls out, peering into the dim lighted alleys in her search for the plant.

Vash heard someone calling out for him, and his first instinct was to hide. He was injured and barely armed, and so he ducked into the space between two dumpsters in the hopes of sighting his follower before she sighted him.

Fiona catches sight of a blood trail, frowning deeply as she follows it down the narrow street. "Vash? It's me... Fiona." She stops at the dumpsters, pausing a minute before cautiously stepping past the first one to look in the middle.

Vash relaxed but only slightly, when Fiona called out again. He doesn't aim at the woman when she makes herself known, peering into his hiding place. He wondered if it was such a great place to disappear into after all and slowly gets to his feet. She looked okay, but the sight of so much blood made him wonder if she was injured. "Are you... okay?"

Fiona blinks, looking down at herself and wincing. She was amazed the priest was still conscious after losing so much blood, on her and the obvious trail he left on the ground. "I'm fine. This... isn't mine."

Vash stumbles out of the nook, favoring one leg over the other. "Wolfwood. Is he all right?"

Fiona nods, putting a hand on Vash's shoulder for support. "Yes... he's with doctor Brisby now. He'll recover."

Vash tries to ignore the wound, hobbling along with Fiona. "Good."

Fiona nods, helping Vash along out from the dumpsters. "I'll stay with him. But... it seems your brother has disappeared. He might be looking himself."

Vash winces, covering it with a growl. "Over eager idiot. She'll kill him!"

Fiona bites her lip, glancing out into the main street. "Or I could help you find him."

Vash glances to the woman, uncertainly. "He might kill you. There is no telling with him."

"That's true. I'll just stay with the priest, then."

Vash shrugs Fiona off, trying to encourage her to find safety... when he thinks of Wolfwood. The injured outlaw sighs, holding a hand over his eyes with the other on the wall. "I should go see him. He's gotta be steaming by now."

Fiona raises an eyebrow, slightly confused by the man's contradictions. "Ok..." She shrugs it off, merely assisting the guy to the hospital, much like she did with Wolfwood earlier.

Vash limped to Wolfwood's room after finding out where he was staying, mentally preparing himself for the yelling that would come. And the swearing, and accusing that would no doubt spew forth from the priest's mouth. He sighs outside the door, taking a deep breath before opening it and going inside. "Wolfwood, I can explain..."

Wolfwood blinks when the plant appears in the room, wasting no time in making excuses. Wolfwood grunts, tossing a half-eaten cookie at Vash's head, sipping at his bottle of juice as he glares at him accusingly.

Vash feels the cookie bounce off his spiked hair, and looks upward with a faintly clueless expression. "Uh... yea, I'm sorry, okay? But this doesn't call for cookies!"

Wolfwood flicks another cookie, finally setting the juice down on a nearby stand. "Yeah... you're sorry. But it's no big deal...not your fault you left again without a word."

Vash sighs, sitting next to the bed to give his leg a break. "I was hoping you would stay in Aridan if I didn't tell you where I was going!"

Wolfwood waves it off, sarcasm evident in his mannerism. "No big deal. My fault for being a burden." He shakes his head, staring intently at the foot of the bed. He was surprised at his own reaction, but he irked at being left behind, again. He honestly thought he and Vash could fight as a team...the way they used to.

Vash feels a pang of guilt, rethinking his decision to leave the priest behind. "You aren't a burden. I wanted to leave you there because... because I'm worried, okay!"

Wolfwood crosses his arms, glaring at the outlaw. "And we're worried about you. Do you know how upset Meryl was when she found you left without a word... twice!"

Vash cast his eyes towards the floor, thinking about Meryl sitting alone in a room, crying at the thought of him not coming back. Leaving her behind was taking on new meaning, even though it was unavoidable. Was it fair to say he loved her, yet leave her behind every time something reared its ugly head? "I'm sorry. I'm... not used to this. I love her, but I don't want her to get hurt." He looks back to the priest, almost ashamed. "I don't want you to get hurt, either. Milly needs you."

Wolfwood sighs, leaning back into the propped up pillow that kept him sitting up. "I don't intend to die again so soon. I'm sure I told you that..."

"I don't think you intended to die then, either. You were here less than an hour and she impaled you like a skewer!"

Wolfwood snorts, waving a finger at Vash. "But I didn't die! I'm not dead, am I?"

"You died in Tonim! When I buried you!" Vash calms from his outburst, burying his face in his hands as if to hide from the truth. "I... I cried, after leaving your grave. Milly wept herself to sleep every night, and Meryl stood by powerless. We can't do that again, Wolfwood. Not like that."

Wolfwood stares at Vash, shocked by the confession, and finds himself unable to respond. He knew it was difficult for them, but to actually hear it... to know and see the agony Vash went through and still felt. He frowns, now wondering if it isn't him in the wrong, if he should've been more considerate of the others feelings. "I'm sorry."

Vash gathers himself, dropping his hands to let them hang off his knees. "You are doing what you think is right. It's funny, I never thought we'd stand side by side again in a fight. Any fight. I'm glad you're back."

Wolfwood gazes to the outlaw sadly. "Can we? Is it still possible to fight together, after what happened?"

Vash meets Wolfwood's gaze, wishing he wouldn't talk like that. Yet... he wondered as well, if fighting side by side was such a good idea. "...yes. But, promise me something?"

Wolfwood pauses, the tone in Vash's voice alerting him to something, and he was reluctant to promise without knowing what to. "What is it?"

"If... something is too dangerous, you will stay behind. Please. I know we're stronger together, but some things shouldn't be taken for chance."

Wolfwood thins his lips, not liking the thought of staying behind in any situation. "Let me guess... this qualifies..."

Vash smiles as if he were a child caught in an act, although concern and seriousness overshadowed it. "Borderline. I can't keep you out of this, though. You injured her, and she drew you here. Leaving you behind might be dangerous."

Wolfwood nods after a minute, sighing deeply through his teeth. "Alright... Although I don't have much of a choice now. If I even sit up one of the nurses notice. I'm stuck here."

Vash pats Wolfwood's shoulder in a show of friendship. "Take it easy then, ok? I'll be all right. At least she didn't get me through the heart, huh?"

Wolfwood hurled another cookie toward the outlaw, watching it bounce off the other guy's cheek. "You better be alright or else I'll never be able to face Meryl." He frowns again, looking his friend over. "Are you going after her with that injury?"

Vash nods, knowing he should probably get it looked at but the necessary time was too much. The makeshift bandage had a deep red stain on it, but the bleeding had finally stopped. "I'll get it taken care of later. It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"Idiot." Wolfwood shakes his head, annoyed at the man's insistence but he realized there was no way he could prevent him from going. "Are you sure you want to leave the gun behind?"

Vash remembered staring down the maw of Risa's forming Angel Arm, and the thought of facing that again with nothing more than a machine gun was frightening. "Maybe... it would be best if I didn't."

Wolfwood smiles, sitting up to Vash's surprise and slides off the bed to open the patient locker. With a grunt he gently kneels beside the lowest shelf, pulling out a small storage box that was borrowed from the hospital and pulls out the revolver for Vash.

Vash follows Wolfwood to the locker, reaching out for the revolver once it was offered to him. He looked down at the gleaming silver weapon, sighing deeply. It seemed there was no way for him to part with it when dangers continued to hurl at them, even though he was beginning to hate the gun. "I wish it didn't have to end this way."

"You choose what you do with it. It doesn't have to be evil."

"It was designed to kill, Wolfwood. I can't change that. The only thing I can do is try and stop the cycle of hate. But this... it feels wrong." The saddened plant looks back to Wolfwood. "I thought we were alone, Knives and I. Then we find some people like us... and they turn out to be horrible. Risa could be the last, and... she's going to die."

Wolfwood meets Vash's gaze, contemplating how he would feel if he was in Vash's position. Surrounded by a race not your own, the only others either imprisoned, or without a care attacking their own people. "You don't know that. There was two you never knew about... there could be more."

"That's just it. There could, and I don't know if I want to find them or not. What if they are like Risa, May or Knives? Sometimes I think it would be best if none of us were here." After checking the gun's chamber, the outlaw holsters it and turns toward the door. "See you later."

Wolfwood sighs, looking to the plant as he departed, unable to say anything else to help him. Maybe Vash was right... maybe any other plant was more trouble then they were worth. "Good luck."

Vash walked down the corridor, hiding his injury fairly well. The familiar weight at his side felt reassuring, as once again the outlaw went in search of Risa.

Knives leaped from roof to roof, desperately seeking that sense of Risa he felt before. It was faint, as if she were hiding herself intentionally from her pursuers. He growls, his frustration growing with every minute with no result. She couldn't have left town... he knew she didn't, but where was she?

Knives sighs, leaning over the edge of a building to peer over the people below as they ignorantly continued with their lives. They didn't care about anything else but themselves. He sneers, debating killing some of them to relieve his tension when a black and blue figure walks through, marching past them with a fire in his eyes. The brother jumps down with a soft thud only a few feet from Vash's side, straightening himself to meet the younger plant's gaze. "She's hiding herself well."

Vash nearly jumped when Knives landed so close, making him lay a hand on the revolver's hilt but he did not withdraw it. The outlaw felt his heart race, preparing him to fight the person who dared to surprise him, and he briefly wonders if Knives did that on purpose. "Did you have to do that!" Breathing a sigh of mild relief, Vash drops his hand away from the gun and looks back out to the street. He also felt Risa's presence, but it was too faint to track. "She was hurt badly earlier. She'll hide for days if we let her."

Knives clenched his teeth, knowing he wouldn't find her on his own. "I... don't know how to track her."

Vash narrows his eyes, thinking he should have asked Fiona to track the older woman. Still, maybe he could find her. The plant draws on his decades of tracking through the desert, trying to think as Risa would. She would need a secluded place, to bandage her wounds and rest. If someone found her they would have either reported her or been killed, and the scent of blood would be thick in the air. He steps forward, glancing at the various alleyways and side streets. "She isn't far, but she can mask her presence. This will be difficult."

Knives nods, looking to each building around them. Stores, office buildings, and homes; and yet each one could house the female plant. "We'll have to search the buildings. All of them."

Vash groans, not looking forward to the task. His leg was starting to hurt again, yet if they had any hope to find Risa they would have to move faster than her. "You take one end. I'll take the other."

Knives entered the first building on his left, a bakery judging by the aroma of sweet pastries in the air. He pays no attention as he searches the premises, including the backroom and employee only areas, without being noticed. He quickly moves on the second, and the third building.

Vash starts on the other side, moving fast through rooms, stairs, and corridors and climbing through windows to get in locked buildings and basements. His leg screamed, not used to such quick movement when injured, but he keeps up the pace while searching.

Wolfwood shivers, drawing the blankets closer to himself as a chilly breeze enters the room, keeping his eyes closed to not wake fully. He starts to relax as warmth drifts over him, and he sighs contently. He had no idea how time had passed, having fallen asleep soon after Vash had departed, turned on his good side. The breeze flows over the bed again, gently lift the blanket up slightly to disturb the priests sleep.

Wolfwood grunts, finally opening his eyes to locate the source of the disturbance, turning to the window only to find there was no window. There was no wall. He jumps out of bed, staring at the remains of the wall, looking out to see the hospital in rubble with the only room semi intact being his. He shudders, staring wide-eyed and shock at the destruction. What happened? How could he possibly sleep through something like that? The priest wanders through was used to be the hallway, leading out to the main street while minding his injury. The road was littered with debris and twisted metal, the only remains of once was January.

The sky was blood red, wisped with thin clouds that only added to the scene of death. He knew what this was… the fear-inspiring tales of July and Augusta, which he personally witnessed, where the skies were bathed in blood and the ground cold. Where the suns did not shine, and the scent of death clung to everything. "No... This can't be..." The priest stumbles down the street, desperately searching for any signs of life, anything that would tell him he wasn't alone in this mass grave. Bodies lay everywhere, most of them burned beyond recognition. Panic and confusion seized him, convinced he could die here and wondering why he hadn't already.

Wolfwood pants as a dull pain throbbed from his midsection, stopping to catch his breath in the dusty street. "No... It can't be, it can't!" He lifts his head wearily, despair etched in his expression as once again he searches the remains of the city. A figure caught his attention, and he was forced to stare as he realized it was Knives, standing atop a pile of rubble triumphantly. He did this... did he kill Vash as well!

Wolfwood growls, anger and hatred sweeping through him and overpowering any other sentiment. Knives only lived to destroy, and now another thriving settlement had been crushed under his hand. And, somewhere among this ruin, Vash had died with everyone else. "KNIVES!"

Knives turns when he hears his name, having finished with his string of adobe buildings and ready to move on to another, and blinks when he sees Wolfwood further down the street. The priest... didn't he die? Was this another of Risa's illusions? Curiously, he brushes past the thinning crowd as the shopping hours wound down to get a better look. The man was wide eyed, a deranged flicker evident in his eyes. "Interesting."

Wolfwood staggers forward, growling as the figure runs off, seemingly hiding from a mere human. He'd kill the plant, but first he had to see if Vash survived the attack. "Vash? Vash?" Silence answered him, and he continued on with a sinking feeling.

Knives blinks, studying the image of Wolfwood as he pushes on down the street. If this was one of Risa's tricks, wouldn't the priest confront him? Instead he seemed lost in his own quest, determined to find something only he could see. And yet, if the priest had come back to life somehow... The plant follows him from a distance, curious to see where he was headed.

Vash emerged from a store, sneering at the lack of progress. Risa was keeping herself well hidden, and it aggravated the outlaw that he couldn't find a single sign of her. He was about to enter another building, a run down house, when he notices Wolfwood passing in the street. Blinking, the blonde calls out to him, "Wolfwood? Hey, Wolfwood!" When the priest doesn't respond, Vash sighs and thought maybe he was conducting a search of his own... but something was wrong. The priest's expression was contorted to one of disbelief and pain, as if he was witness to a most horrible scene. Worried, Vash follows. "Wolfwood?"

Wolfwood leans against a remnant of a wall, resting, as he grew dizzy with the exertion. His body was protesting the exercise, a reminder he was still healing from a rather severe injury, but he paid no heed. He stumbles on, walking a few more steps before seeing his target, the other man looking at him curiously as if he had no idea why the priest was so agitated. With a growl he stands up straight, pulling out a grader from his jacket, having placed it there earlier in case Risa showed up and he couldn't reach the punisher. The priest aims at the plant, firing once before Knives could react.

Vash witnesses the scene unfolding before his eyes, and they go wide with shock. Without a thought, the outlaw races for the two men, and the deadly bullet that was passing between them. He launches himself into a dive, teeth gritting, both angry and upset at the priest as the bullet hits him instead of Knives, burying itself deep under the armor. The force knocks him out of the smooth jump, making him tumble to the ground in a heap of black and blonde. Far from being mortally wounded, the gunman flared at Wolfwood. "What is wrong with you!"

Wolfwood stares at the sudden appearance of the outlaw, shocked that he was alive and took a bullet for Knives. Uncertainty settles over him, making him question his conclusion of what had happened. He shook, his aim unsteady, and had no intention of firing again. Had Knives not done this, and Risa manipulated him into firing? "V...Vash?"

Vash grunts, pushing himself into a sitting position and holding a palm tightly over the bleeding wound. "Didn't you hear me calling your name! This is not the time to settle old scores, when _she_ is still walking free!"

Wolfwood lowers the gun, his eyes resting on his friend's wound. The one he dealt. Guilt washes over him, making him feel even worse amongst the horror and emptiness from finding the city in ruins. "I- I'm sorry Vash. Risa... Risa did this?"

Vash gets to his feet, walking over to Wolfwood and grabbing the priest by the shirt's lapels. He shakes the man harshly, trying to jolt his mind back to reality. "She is playing tricks on you! She showed me the girls and Knives dying, and now she is showing you something... I don't know! Snap out of it, Wolfwood!"

Wolfwood widens his eyes, as suddenly everything went crystal clear. How could he have been so stupid! Risa apparently wasn't done with him yet, and even though he stayed of the fight now she had expertly compelled him into firing at and possibly killing Knives for her. He trembles with the realization, even through his senses still told him the scene playing out was real. The priest holsters the grader, looking to the ground. "I'm sorry..."

Vash lets Wolfwood go, coughing as a drop of blood trickles from the corner of his mouth. It tasted metallic, and made him feel sick, but did not falter his resolve. The outlaw briefly glances to Knives before resuming his search, revolver in the firm grip of his hand. Risa was near... she couldn't exercise such control from a distance, and she might be desperate with that last attack now that it had been interrupted. Bristling with energy, the plant leaves Wolfwood behind to disappear into a side street. Now was not the time for apologies.

Wolfwood blinks, seeing both plants leave him to continue their search, and took a step forward to follow Vash. A feeling of cold dread stops him, and he frantically looks around for the source. The rubble of buildings and smell of death remained in his head, but now something was added. Risa stood nearby, looking down at him with contempt from a half-destroyed wall. She appeared well and fit, but half her hair had darkened into a dead-looking blackness. He gulps, alarmed at having the psycho so close in a blink of an eye. "Um... Vash!"

Vash snaps his head back to Wolfwood, attention caught by the priest's distressed call. His eyes were glowing by now, drawing on the fury that stormed just below the surface. He raises the gun, holding it close with long muzzle aimed skywards, and pulls back on the hammer. It clicked into place satisfyingly.

Wolfwood motions to the wall she was standing on, which in reality was a complete building and she was peering down from a roof. He opens his to say something more when he feels a great weight land on him, crushing him to the ground and out of breath.

Risa looks to Vash from her position on the priest's back, ignoring the moan of pain as she stands. "I'm sorry, where you looking for me? I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Vash screams at Risa as he aims and fires repeatedly, the gun's familiar kick and sight of Wolfwood being injured again driving him to new heights of anger and purpose. Bullets fly, repeated bangs shaking down the alleyway towards Risa. "You!"

Risa dodges most of the bullets, catching the rest before she kneels beside Wolfwood and aims Knives's gun at the man's head. "Oh, come on. Don't be angry." She flashes a grin to the outlaw, smirking insanely as she pulls the trigger, only to have silence answer. She looks down to see Wolfwood glaring at her, one hand one the ebony gun with a thumb placed between the hammer and firing plate, the other reaching into his jacket to draw another grader.

Wolfwood levels his gun to the woman's upper arm, almost to the shoulder and fires repeatedly. He slips out of Risa's grip when she screams in pain, grabbing the gun as she loosens her hold on it. The priest uses the opportunity to scramble out of the alley, hobbling into the main street next to Vash and dives for the corner. At least he was out of Risa's range now, and he had the revolver.

Vash reloads, mentally praising Wolfwood for the slick move, and takes aim at the female plant again. "You interfered with our lives for the last time. Why did you do this!"

Risa shrieks in fury and pain, her insanity raising to new heights with each foiled attempt on their lives. "Damn you! Die!" She tenses, about to bolt again when she is stabbed from behind. She wheezed and groaned in pain, turning her head to see Knives behind her with blades protruding from her midsection. "Knives...you..."

Knives retracts the blades, his hand now blood-soaked, watching her stumble forward dispassionately.

The silver revolver follows Risa as she loses footing, his eyes empty and void of feelings like guilt and regret even though he was starting to crumble inside. She, a member of their species, had committed crimes so vile and hateful she had turned the brothers against her. If allowed to live, she would undoubtedly kill them in blind rage. She would destroy them, and he knew she would attack the Milly, Wolfwood and Meryl first. He couldn't let that happen… they had experienced enough suffering standing by his side, caught in the crossfire of bullets and deep-rooted hate over a century old. He didn't want them to feel like that again. Conscience pulled tight by the weight of life over death, the gunman closed his eyes and turned his head away from Risa before pulling the trigger twice. A tear escaped his eye, and fell to the burning sand.

Risa falls to the ground, gasping as blood poured out, her wounds too severe to heal herself this time. She growls weakly, glancing toward Vash before her gaze goes blank, and the life in her eyes drained away.

Wolfwood risks peering into the alley after silence filled the air, seeing Risa on the ground and Knives searching her. Without bringing attention to himself, he quietly places the revolver on the ground, scooting to the other side and hoping Knives wouldn't figure out a human touched his gun. He really didn't want to be impaled again!

Knives felt for a pulse on Risa's neck, satisfied when he didn't find one. It was real, the smell of blood and the sensation of cooling flesh told that this wasn't an illusion. He stands, glancing back to his brother once he was done with the female. "Where's the gun?"

Vash lowered his gun, barrel smoking as if it was satisfied, and holsters it. He glances to the unmoving body of Risa, then to the black weapon resting in the sand. He remained silent, knowing another life had ended because of him. First Legato, and now her... it made him tremble inside, but the outlaw did not let it show. He needed a drink. "There."

Knives walks to the area Vash looked at, picking up the gun and looking it over. It felt good to hold it again, silently cursing Risa for taking it in the first place. He turns back to Vash, not missing the sight of Wolfwood leaning against the wall nervously but focusing on his brother. "She's really dead this time."

Vash nods, keeping his eyes from drifting to her again. The stench of gunpowder and blood filled the air, and he hated it. A light breeze rolls over them, carrying some of it away. "Yes."

Knives holstered the gun, glancing at the priest one last time before walking down the street without a word. He disappears behind a bend, returning to the skeeter he left behind.

Wolfwood stood, staring after Knives then shakes his head. The priest enters the alley, standing near the end and watching his friend. "Vash?"

Vash doesn't respond at first, stepping deftly over Risa's body in favor of the street beyond. He pulls a hand away from the wound Wolfwood mistakenly gave him, and looks at the blood-soaked glove. "We need to go home."

"Now?" The priest looks Vash over, concerned about the plant's injuries, though not forgetting his own. "You should see a doctor."

Vash shakes his head, no longer feeling any pain other than the numbing sensation coming from his heart. He ended a life, destroying that much more of Rem and the only legacy she left behind: the importance of love and peace, and how wrong it was to kill. "We need to go home, now."

Wolfwood nods uncertainly, not knowing what was going on in the plant's head, but not disputing it. He returns to the spot where he parked the skeeter, quickly activating it and joining Vash. He waits for the outlaw, neglecting his own wound even though blood was starting to seep through the bandage again. The black jacket hid it well enough, and Vash seemed intent on leaving the place. "After you, buddy."

Vash uncovers the red skeeter, powering it up and sliding into the leather-clad seat. He leads the way out of town, setting them on the right course to Aridan, and becomes lost in his own thoughts not long after that. 'I'm sorry, Rem.'

Wolfwood huffs as the two enter Aridan, carefully weaving between roads and side streets before they select an alley to park the skeeters. The trip back had been long and silent, and the priest was feeling dizzy from bleeding most of the way. He glances to the troubled plant, sighing deeply. "You know... this rather sucked."

Vash doesn't seem to notice Wolfwood, letting the skeeter drift into the alleyway until it comes to a stop. His hands slip from then throttles, and the craft begins to power down. His gaze was blank, although if one looked closely they could see the frigid depths of pain. The blonde snaps out of it only when the skeeter touches down on hard earth, jolting his mind back to the present. He looks to Wolfwood, briefly regarding him, then to the sandy ground. "You should see a doctor."

Wolfwood regards Vash with a blank expression, his eye twitching. "Oh... really? A doctor. I hadn't noticed anything was wrong."

Vash swings a leg over the skeeter, and stands up from the strange craft. He takes a few steps toward the alleyway, then turns and glances back to Wolfwood. "You're pretty bad at lying."

"Apparently you're not familiar with sarcasm. I didn't realize you noticed." He pauses, watching the outlaw as the man stared at him. They stare at each other for a minute, before Wolfwood breaks the silence. "I'm not going without you."

Vash sighs, looking down at himself. "We both look like wrecks. Okay... you first."

Wolfwood crosses his arms, after pointing to the hospital. "You lead the way, buddy..."

Vash groans, holding a hand over his eyes. "Aw, man. I hate it when you do this. All right, all right." He walks towards the hospital, not looking forward to being fussed over by nurses and doctors.

"Hey, I had to do this twice already, so don't complain!" He grunts, holding an arm over the wound, feeling more tired with every step. "Man... I'm so glad this is over."

Vash says nothing, barely having to hold up a finger before nurses surround the two men. "Ehheheh..."

The nurses berated the two gunslingers for waiting so long to have their wounds treated, a cacophony of high-pitched motherly voices that echoed in Vash and Wolfwood's ears long after they were left alone in the recovery room. The plant takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, a dull throbbing in his chest where a bullet had once been. He glances to the priest, still in astonishment that God saw it fit to send him back for a second chance at life. Maybe the deity thought Wolfwood redeemed himself in those last acts of living to earn a break from fate... or was this fate of a different kind? The resting outlaw smiles a little, the corners of his mouth barely turning upward. Wolfwood was a real pain sometimes, but he was glad to have the priest back.

Vash turned his eyes to the door once he hears the frantic chattering of a certain short woman, grilling a nurse for information. That's right... he ran off twice without telling Meryl where he was going... how could he have been so thoughtless so soon after they confessed love for one another! He winces, smacking a palm to his forehead, and prepares himself for the lecture that was just on the other side of the door. "Oh, man, I'm gonna get it now..."

Meryl storms into the room, her expression contorted and twisted into one of frantic anger, and quickly catches sight of the blonde outlaw. "Vash! What were you thinking! Are you alright? How badly did she get you? Do you need anything? Why the hell did you leave!"

Vash tries to sit up in an attempt to calm Meryl down, but cringes as the dull throbbing grew into a sharp stabbing. "Meryl, it's okay! I'm okay! I'm sorry but... I... you..."

Meryl rushes to Vash's bedside, alarmed by the very visible wince, laying a hand on his shoulder to push him down. "Vash, lay down! Lay down!"

Vash does as he is told, surprised by the redness in the short woman's face. "Okay, okay! I'm down... relax? Please? Nothing happened. She barely shot me at all!"

Meryl looks him over, then glares at him while pointing to the most obvious wound. "Then what happened there? A lizard shot you?"

Vash groans, "An accident. It won't kill me!"

"An accident? A bullet in your chest is an accident!"

Vash nods, intent on not revealing what really happened. It wasn't Wolfwood's fault, after all. "Close enough! I said I'm sorry, okay!" The outlaw snorts, crossing his arms.

Meryl takes several deep breaths, calming herself down before wrapping her arms around him abruptly. "I was so worried. When we discovered you left again... I feared she might kill you or drive you into insanity..."

Vash is caught by surprise, his arms dropping from their defiant stance, only to gradually find their way around Meryl. He sighs, leaning over to hold her close, hoping to reassure her that everything was going to be fine... even though he didn't feel that way, thinking about Risa's death. "I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't want any of you to get hurt, so I didn't say anything. Some luck that did... Wolfwood followed anyway!" He pulls back, just enough to flash her a warming smile.

Meryl nods, relaxing a little to stroke his cheek. "I'm just glad you're ok and that he actually managed to find you." She glances to the priest, completely covered by blankets, and sleeping peacefully. Or at least it seemed. She couldn't tell if he was awake or not, buried beneath all that fabric.

Vash glances back to Wolfwood, still wearing that smile. "Yea... guess I'm lucky. Hey, padre! Wake up!"

Meryl regards the pile for a minute, after no movement comes from the mound, walking over and poking it on the side. "Hey... wakey, wakey!"

Vash throws a pillow at Wolfwood, hitting him square on the head. He snickers, waiting for a response.

Wolfwood kept himself still, hoping the annoyances would go away soon and leave him alone. He grunts when another pillow slams into him, and he pokes an arm to wave off the outlaw.

Vash grins, "Aw, are we beating you up?"

"I bled for three hours. Can't you give me a break?" He snorts, pulling the blankets back to reveal his head, giving the plant a disgruntled look.

"Three hours? That's it? I bled for six, and from two spots! Come on, you don't want to be sour when Milly comes, do you?"

Meryl stares back at Vash, disbelief in her eyes. "You bled... for six hours!"

Vash blinks, forgetting that Meryl was in the room. "Uh... kinda but... it wasn't serious! Meryl, you have seen me survive worse."

Meryl covers her face with a hand, trying once again to calm herself and ward off a headache. "Vash... you... ugh. Nevermind."

Vash picks up Meryl's hand, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss to help her relax. "Forget about it. Will you stay for a while?"

Meryl nods, placing her other hand on Vash's forehead and gazing down lovingly. "Yeah... I will."

Wolfwood snorts, reaching over the bed to find the pillow Vash tossed over, throwing it back over to land on the plant's head.

Vash chuckles, feeling the built-up stress of weeks past slowly begin to melt away. He still felt guilt over killing Risa, but there was reason for it: his family. Wolfwood, Milly and Meryl, and beyond them countless thousands more. They were worth it, and it that he did not regret.

Milly enters the room, panting slightly from trying to follow the shorter woman but falling behind. "Ah... Meryl, are they ok?"

Meryl glances back, surprised to see Milly there. "Yeah... Milly, are you?"

Milly waves her off, walking into the room to sit near Wolfwood. "Yeah... just have to... catch my breath."

Vash lifts the pillow off his head, putting it behind his back so he could sit up at least a little. "You should sit and take a rest. You look beat!"

Milly smiles at Vash, waving at him. "I'm ok. You know you really worried Meryl there for a while! But I assume everything is done?" She doesn't wait for answer before pulling Wolfwood's sheets down, looking him over and immediately fussing over the priest.

"I know, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, okay? I'm just glad it's finally over!"

Meryl watches the two, chuckling slightly as she turns back to Vash. "I'm glad. I just hope it stays this way. I missed you."

Vash holds Meryl's hand close to his chest, looking up to her with glittering, bright eyes. "I missed you, too. You know, anything can happen now. The future is open."


End file.
